Fifty Shades - Older & Wiser
by desktop dragon
Summary: This is the last in my series of what happened to the Grey's next. This follows on from Fifty Shades the Lost Baby & Fifty Shades - Growing Pains. Theo is now 21, Phoebe is 19, Isobel 17 and Alex is 15, and follows the Grey family through new issues and drama.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Theo, happy birthday to you!" The chorus of voices ring out around the room, Theo stands grinning looking down at the huge cake in front of him, with a 21 written in icing on it and 21 candles waiting to be blown out.

A cheer goes up as he blows out the candles, I hug him tightly and whisper in his ear so only he can hear me "My baby boy, all grown up!"

"Mom!" he says, I grin at him I am so proud of my eldest son, graduated from school two years early and is strolling through the Business and Economics degree he is studying for at Harvard, unlike his father he is going to complete and graduate. He has then decided he wants to go and work for his father, but he wants to start at the bottom and work his way up learning the business inside out, Christian is ecstatic that he wants to do this.

Christian claps his son on the back and hand him a small box, Theo looks confused, we had given him his present this morning, an omega watch – different to mine and Christians but still as beautiful the engraving on the back simply read "On your 21st birthday, with all our love, Mom and Dad x"

He opens the box and his mouth drops open as he looks at the small key inside.

"No Way!" he whispers, he stares at Christian and then me "Seriously?" he adds

"It's just outside if you want to go and have a look!" Christian says

Theo walks outside and stares dumbfounded at the shiny new R8 on the driveway he runs his fingers over it reverently and walks around it.

Everyone has followed us out and there is a collective gasp at the car.

I am standing with Christian and he has his arm around my shoulders, I look up at him.

"You are so over the top Mr Grey" I say

"Always" he says with a grin

Theo runs to us and embraces us "Thank you so much" he says, beside himself with excitement.

"You are very welcome, now come inside, you can go for a drive later" Christian says firmly, everyone returns inside.

Theo looks reluctant as he moves back inside, shooting covetous looks at his shiny new car.

The party goes on I am feeling so proud as I look around at my family and friends, there is nowhere I would sooner be at this moment. My eyes fall on my beloved husband, and I can't take my eyes off him, Christian is 49 he will be celebrating his 50th birthday in a couple of months, but to look at him he doesn't look his age, his body is still in fine condition and the only thing that betrays his age are a few lines on his face and the liberal sprinkling of grey through his unruly copper hair. He turns and his eyes meet mine and he looks at me in that way which makes me go weak at the knees. My attention moves across the room, to Phoebe, who is now 19 and has blossomed into a very tall beautiful young woman, she is studying art at college but at this moment only has eyes for Harry who is a permanent fixture at her side these days, Harry is Gail's 22 year old nephew who came to live with her a few years ago, he is doing well, he is at Harvard studying law, he is a bright boy and won a scholarship, we are all proud of the way he has turned out after what was a traumatic time for him.

I glance over to Isobel who is laughing loudly at something Zoe – Kate's daughter is telling her. By her side is Jonathan Ethan and Mia's nine year old son, he worships the ground Izzy walks on, but then again Izzy has been his babysitter for years. Izzy doesn't mind her little shadow, but then again Izzy isn't your run of the mill 17 year old girl. She is what can only be described as a lethal weapon, she has reached the highest point she can in Krav Maga and now after school twice a week teaches it – she is the youngest trainer of Krav Maga in the United States. Not only that but she is a crack shot, my father taught her, as he taught me to shoot, and she showed an aptitude which my father said was rare. She is also proficient in Judo, Karate and Tai Kwan do. She has now taken up Kendo and is progressing with that. But underneath she is a gentle loving girl, she is fiercely protective of her family and friends and hero worships her father.

My attention moves to Alex now 15 he is talking with his cousin Noah, Elliot's son from an affair. Seeing him makes me think of Kate, I don't see her very often any more and I miss the fact she isn't here today, She remarried a few years ago and moved to New York for a lucrative job as a journalist on the New York Times, her dream had been realised, but I missed her. Ava and Zoe are here though they had flown in a few days previously and were staying with Elliot. When I look at Alex it is always with a twinge of sadness, I can't help thing of his twin brother Matthew, who I lost half way through the pregnancy, I go regularly to Matthews grave and leave flowers and to talk to him and tell him what his family are doing. Alex always makes me smile as much as I have tried over the years not to have favourites there is still that special bond between us, I can't explain it, he is not a favourite as such I love all my children dearly and equally its just I was so afraid I was going to lose him after I lost Matthew that when he was born safely and healthy he became my little miracle. He is discussing soccer with Noah, he has been soccer mad since he was tiny, it is his ambition to play for one of the top European soccer teams – or football as they call it over there.

"Hey Annie" I turn and smile at my step father, and wrap my arms around him, now in his 70's he is always there for me.

"Hi daddy" I say as I hold him tightly, "are you enjoying the party?"

He nods and smiles, I smile but it is tinged with a little sadness, my mother is no longer with us, she had died a few years previously after a short illness, it had been quite a shock at the time, more so when Bob had then moved away and I had lost contact with him too. I look at Grace who is also a widow now, Carrick had died around the same time as my mother, it was a sad time for everyone and not something I want to dwell on today.

I see Jose arrive looking flushed and excited, he makes a beeline for me, and he is dragging along a 5 year old little girl, his daughter Alice.

"Ana I am so sorry I am late" he says, "I have come straight from the hospital, Where's Jason and Gail?" he asks looking around.

Christian strides towards us, "Jose, how's Sophie?" he asks

"Doing well that's why I'm late I'm a dad again!" he says

I fling my arms around him and Christian shakes his hand, he turns and signals to Taylor to join us, Taylor comes over looking anxious, Alice lets go of her fathers hand and runs to Taylor squealing "Granddad!" he lifts her into his arms his face breaking into a warm smile, he plants a kiss on her cheek and then lifts her on to his shoulders.

Jose walks towards him "Jason, its a boy, he was finally born about 3 hours ago" Taylor's face lights up and he hugs Jose with one arm his other secured around Alice's leg.

"How's Sophie?" Taylor asks immediately

"She's good, tired, it was a long labour but she did good, he's massive, 9lb 8oz and he looks just like you" Jose smiles at Jason.

"Poor kid" Taylor says ruefully "What are you calling him?"

Jose looks at Taylor "There was only one choice, we knew we were having a boy right from the start but we wanted it to be a surprise for everyone else, and there was only ever one choice we are calling him Jason" Jose places his hand on Taylor's arm as the emotion is clear on Taylor's face.

Jose turns to me, "Listen Ana I am so sorry but I have to get back" I nod

"Of course you do" I say

Jose turns to Taylor, "I didn't want Alice to miss the party, can I leave her with you and Gail and I'll pick her up later?"

Taylor nods "She'll be fine with me" he says

Jose nods, "I'll just go and grab a word with Theo then I'll go" he wanders over to Theo who is talking with his friends.

"Jose!" Theo exclaims when he sees him.

"Hey Champ" Jose says, I smile Jose has always called him that and Theo lets him, it is something they have always done, I see Jose apologising for his late arrival and the reason Theo immediately high five's him and then hugs him tightly. Jose hands over a present and card and as quickly as he came he is gone.

Ethan comes over to me, "Was that Jose?" he asks

I nod and explain the situation, Ethan grins, "That's great news!" he sighs and looks across at Mia, and then towards Jonathan his nine year old son who is still shadowing Izzy. "Mia always stuck to the vow she made about not having any more kids, but I would have loved a couple more"

I nudge him "Of course you would you don't have to go through labour and birth" I grin to let him know I am joking.

"What are you talking about you went through it 4 times!" he retorts.

My attention switches to Harry and Phoebe, she is trying to pull away from him and he is trying to restrain her, I move towards her quickly, Christian has also spotted the situation and is closing in, along with Gail.

We manoeuvre them in to the other room, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Christian snaps glaring at them both.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Its nothing dad, we were just having a disagreement"

Gail stares at Harry, "What have you done Harry?" she asks quietly

"Nothing" he replies sharply, "Why is it always assumed to be my fault?"

"Hey!" Gail replies reaching out to him.

"I love Phoebe and she has been cheating on me ok" he blurts out, Christian stares at Phoebe in shock.

"He is just a friend" Phoebe protests but the look of guilt on her face tells a different story.

I decide to take charge before things escalate, "Ok listen" I say holding up my hands, "Harry, we will sit and discuss this later ok, I'm not taking sides, or fobbing you off, we are in the middle of a party at the moment so it is not the time or the place to be discussing it, but we will later, just keep away from each other until we have talked things through, we don't want to spoil Theo's day do we?!" I glare at them both.

"No mom" Phoebe whispers

"I'm sorry Mrs Grey, you are right of course, we will talk about this later" Harry turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

Isobel ambushes me when I leave "What was all that about?" she hisses

"Leave it Izzy" i say giving her a clear warning look

"What's he done to her?" she says

"Nothing, it's more like what she's done to him!" I say "so just leave it"

Apart from that hiccup the party appears to be a huge success, Theo is in his element, he is with his friends from University and yet he still has time for his family, it is late when people start to leave, As the last of the guest disappear, Jose arrives.

"Hi" he says, "I've come for Alice" he sits down on the sofa and he looks beat, he suddenly delves in his pocket and fishes out his phone, "I have pictures" he says.

He proudly shows Christian and me the photos of the baby, Taylor and Gail wander in with Alice, and Jose rises to his feet and holds his arms open, Alice runs straight into them.

"Daddy" she squeals wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Munchkin" he says, he looks at Taylor and offers his phone to him, "I have pictures of your grandson here" he says.

Taylor takes the phone and gazes at the pictures on the screen, I see his eyes turn glittery with tears, Gail wraps her arm around him and looks over his shoulder at the pictures.

"He looks like you Jason" she says with a smile

"Lets hope he grows out of it!" Taylor says with a grin. He hands the phone back to Jose.

Jose sighs, "Well I'd best be getting back Sophie is coming home first thing tomorrow morning I have to get things sorted at home"

Gail looks at him, "I'll come with you and give you a hand" she says

Jose looks grateful "That would be great if you could" he looks at Christian "Is that ok?" he asks

Christian waves his hand dismissively and Jose grins.

"Thanks" he says

We watch Jose leave with Alice in his arms and Gail at his side, Taylor looks deep in thought. As he sees me watching him he smiles.

"He's a good man" he says grudgingly nodding towards the disappearing figure of Jose.

I smile, "I remember when you said that to me about someone else" I say and glance at Christian.

Taylor smiles and shakes his head as he walks away.

Christian comes over and pulls me into his arms, "well Mrs Grey our first baby is all grown up and officially a man now".

"Does it make you feel old?" I ask teasingly

He sighs "Just a bit, especially knowing that he is now the age you were when you first fell into my office and stole my heart"

I gaze into his eyes, "Did I ever tell you that you stole my heart, I couldn't stop thinking about you after that interview"

"Even though you had asked me if I was gay" he whispers in my ear

I blush and slap him "You know full well that was Kate's question"

He throws his head back and laughs loudly, when he takes control he stares at me and runs his fingers down my cheek "Little did she know, when she brought us together that day she was finding the missing part of my soul"

I swallow and tears well up in my eyes "Oh Christian" is all I can manage to say.

"Shush baby" he says as he covers my mouth with his.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

We are sitting in the lounge, Harry is sitting one side of the sofa, Phoebe is sitting the other Christian is pacing the floor like a caged animal and Gail and I are trying to keep a modicum of calm.

So far Phoebe hasn't said a word; she is sitting looking at her hands and despite our coaxing isn't saying anything.

The evidence is pretty damning, photographs on Harry's phone show Phoebe walking with this other boy holding his hand and looking at him the way I look at Christian. There is another showing them in a tight embrace, and the most incriminating of the lot, one showing Phoebe kissing this other boy, passionately.

Harry is clearly devastated and just wants the truth, even though it appears to be staring him in the face, Phoebe is making matters worse by not saying a word.

Christian seems to be more upset about the boy in photograph; he is tall with long jet back hair down to his waist and numerous piercings and tattoos all over his body. I have a feeling that Ryan and Tony are going to get chewed out at some point today.

In the end I lose patience, "Phoebe, will you tell us what's been going on, its not fair on Harry if you have been seeing someone else behind his back"

"He's just a friend" she says quietly

Harry snorts, "Yeah and I'm the fucking Pope" he stops and looks ashamed, "Sorry Mrs Grey, Mr Grey" he says, he stands "If you are not going to do me the courtesy of being honest, then we're through, its over" he goes to walk away, and turns as he reaches the door, "I really loved you Phoebe" he says his voice cracking with emotion, he turns, leaves and slams the door.

Gail stands, "Excuse me" she says and leaves the room to go after him.

Christian turns and places his hands on the back of the sofa I am sitting on, he is leaning forward and glaring at Phoebe. "Why?" he says simply  
For the first time, Phoebe looks like she is going to say something, she stands and with a smirk says simply "Because I can" and walks from the room.

I look at Christian, we are both completely speechless. Christian shakes his head, "she has changed since she started college, and not for the better". He shakes his head sadly and heads towards his office.

I am still reeling from what Phoebe has just said when Isobel comes in, "Where's dad? She asks looking round.

"In his office" I reply I look at her "Why?"

She looks behind her "Where's Pheebs?" she asks,

I shrug, "I have no idea", I look at her "whats wrong izzy?"

She sits beside me, "I was the one who sent Harry those photo's, I thought he had the right to know, plus the guy she is seeing... he's not a good person"

I frown at Izzy "How do you know?" I ask

She sighs, "He used to come to Krav Maga, until he was banned" she says

"What for?" I ask terrified at what she is going to tell me

"He tried it on" she lowers her voice "with me"

My hand flies to my mouth and I gasp, "Izzy why haven't you said something sooner?"

She shrugs, "I handled it, we were sparring and he grabbed my tits and tried to shove his hand down my pants, lets just say he regretted it, Dominic, you know the other trainer, saw what happened and threw him out there and then, he wanted to tell dad, but I begged him not to, because, well...you know why, he'd blow a gasket and I'd handled it, it was over, I couldn't believe it the other day when I saw him with Pheebs, I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen so I thought if I outed her to Harry he could perhaps make her see sense".

I look at my daughter, "Why did you ask what Harry had done yesterday, then?"

She smiles, "Covering my tracks, I couldn't really come out and say is Harry pissed off because of the pictures I sent him, could I?"

"What's his name?" A cold voice asks, Izzy and I freeze and look up straight into the icy grey eyes staring at us, Christian is barely holding on to his self control, his hands are fisted at his side, and he is trembling with rage. Isobel swears under her breath, stands and walks over to him confidently.

"Stop it dad, if you think I am going to tell you who he is and have you go and beat him to a pulp and get yourself arrested you've got another think coming"

Christian glares at her, and she shakes her head, "Dad please" she says and steps towards him and wraps her arms around his waist, that gesture is his undoing, he wraps his arms around his daughter and pulls her tightly to him.

"What did he do to you?" he says

"Dad, honestly I'm fine, he tried to cop a feel and he regretted it" Christian stiffens as she says those words she continues "I may have broken a couple of fingers and maybe his nose as well" she says with a grin.

Christian's face breaks into a reluctant smile, but it disappears as he raises her chin up with his hand and looks at her, "You should have told us before now" he says seriously.

"Ok I'll give you that" she says raising her hands, "Sorry" she adds "but in my defence I honestly didn't see the point, I'd handled it and it was sorted, to be honest I'd forgotten about it until I saw him with Pheebs the other day".

Isobel, gently releases herself from Christian's hold, she looks up at him "I'm sorry dad but I didn't want you to lose it over someone who isn't worth it". She steps away, "I'm going to find Harry and see if he's ok" she says and we watch her leave the room.

"Shit" Christian says as he drops down on the seat beside me he runs his hand through his hair, I shuffle towards him and wrap my arm around him.

"How do we handle this?" I ask

"I have no idea baby" he replies.

I think for a moment, "Well she's not going to listen to reason and the more we try and make her see reason the more she will rebel, if we come down heavy and forbid her from seeing him, we will just drive her straight into his arms" I stop and stare at Christian helplessly. "Well I think at least we know now we are forewarned and we can keep a discreet eye on things"

Christian nods, "play it by ear" he says.

"Dad?" Theo's voice makes us both look up.

Christian smiles at Theo, "What's wrong?" he asks

Theo shakes his head, "I was wondering if it was ok if I went for a drive in my fancy new car" he asks with a grin, as he swings his far key around .

Christian nods his head, "Sure, but drive carefully, do you hear me?" he says firmly

Theo looks at him, "Actually I was kind of hoping you'd come with me on my first drive, till I get used to it?" he looks at Christian hopefully.

Christian frowns "You've driven mine, what's the problem?"

"Yeah with you sitting beside me, please dad, just a bit of moral support" he asks

"Sure, of course I will" he stands, he looks at me and puts his hand on my shoulder, "I won't be long" he says.

I nod and rise to my feet, "Theo drive carefully" I say giving my son a swift hug

"Yes Mom" he says with a cheeky grin.

I follow them outside, and watch as Theo eagerly jumps into the drivers seat, I remember the first time I drove my R8 that Christian bought me shortly after we got married, I was just as excited as Theo, Alex comes out and watches Theo roar off up the drive.

"God I'm so jealous!" he says staring at the disappearing car

I wrap my arm around him, "Never mind Alex, I'm sure your time will come" I say and I lead him back into the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Christian and Theo return an hour or so later, Theo smiling widely, "Thanks dad" he says as they walk through the door.

"No problem" Christian says, he comes over to me and plants a kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to work in my study for a while" he says and disappears. A few minutes later I hear raised voices, and I know that Ryan and Wiseman are getting chewed out"

I decide to go and speak to Phoebe; I am worried especially after what Izzy has said about this boy. I decide to tackle things differently; I go upstairs and knock on Phoebe's door.

"Who is it?" she asks from inside

"It's me Pheebs, can I come in please" I reply

There is a silence before she eventually replies "Sure"

As soon as I walk in she scowls at me, "Listen if you are going to give me another lecture..." she starts defensively.

I hold up my hand to silence her, "May I sit down?" I ask

She nods and shuffles over.

"Do you like this boy?" I ask thinking this is the best place to start.

She smiles, "I do" she says, "he makes me feel free" she adds

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

She sighs, "All my life I have been trailed by security, and it's suffocating, always having Chris Ryan or Tony Wiseman shadowing me, constantly there, he makes me forget them"

"Does he respect you and treat you well?" I ask holding my breath.

Phoebe nods but tellingly doesn't physically answer that question.

"You do know you treated Harry badly don't you?" I say

She nods again, "I know, I didn't mean to hurt him, but Kye is so different" she says.

"Ok" I say "well just be careful and be sensible" I say not knowing what else to say. I put my hand on her shoulder and squeeze gently.

I leave the room and go in search of Christian, he is still in his office, as I walk towards him he lifts his head and I see his eyes soften as he takes me in.

"Well I have a name for you" I say

Christian frowns at me questioningly

"Phoebe's new beau" I say

"Oh" I have Christian's full attention now.

"Kye, only his first name but it's a start" I say.

Christian smiles, "Kye Simpson" he says quietly

"How did you find that out?" I ask gaping at him.

"I phoned Dominic" he says simply, "he was very forthcoming"

"I imagine he was!" I say "What else did he say?"

Christian frowns, "it seems Kye Simpson is quite an unsavoury character", he says quietly "I have passed his details on to Welch and he is going to do a security check on him, see what we are dealing with".

Just at that moment Isobel comes bursting in looking agitated and flushed.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks rising to his feet.

"Phoebe she's gone, I've just seen her go, he came for her on his chopper and she went with him".

"Shit" Christian rakes his hand through his hair. Panic written all over his face. "RYAN, WISEMAN" he bellows, they appear instantly from Taylor's office next door, he turns to Isobel "Do you still have those photographs you took?" he asks sharply.

Izzy fishes her phone out of her pocket and nods.

"Send them to Ryan's phone now" he demands, he turns to Ryan as Izzy quickly does as he asks, "This boy is called Kye Simpson, he is seeing my daughter and she has just disappeared with him, find them and watch them, don't approach them unless you believe she is going to be harmed" he says.

Ryan nods.

Isobel looks towards Ryan "I have a photo of his chopper too" she says "I took it as they were riding way" she adds, "have you got it?" she asks as she peers at her phone screen.

Ryan nods and smiles at her, "You did good Isobel" he says warmly. With that he turns and is gone closely followed by Tony Wiseman. Isobel takes a shot look at Christian and then me and follows them out and shuts the door.

Christian turns to me, and holds his arms open, I walk into them, he folds his arms around me, I can feel the anxiety and tension rolling off him.

I try to calm him, "She's a sensible girl" I say looking at him.

He nods but doesn't say a word. There is a knock at the door, Christian looks up "Come in" he says, standing in the doorway is Harry, he looks ashen,

"I saw her go with him" he says quietly.

Christian nods, "I know" he says quietly, he gestures to Harry to come forward, Harry walks towards Christian and Christian wraps his arm around Harry's shoulder, "I'm sorry she has treated you so badly" he says.

Isobel comes in again, she stops when she sees Harry, "Dad I can I talk to you ...privately?" she asks

Harry walks towards the door, he stops and touches Isobel's arm, "Thank you for telling me" he says as he passes her.

"No problem, you had the right to know" she says with a shrug.

After Harry has gone, Izzy shuts the office door and walks towards us, her face is etched with worry".

"Dad, promise me you are not going to freak" she says firmly

"Isobel talk to me" Christian says his voice icy.

"No not till you promise" she says folding her arms

Christian sighs and waves his hands in the air, "Fine, I promise" he says "Now talk Isobel". He glares at her.

She takes a shot look at me and then fishes in her pocket, and throws a small polythene packet onto the table, "I found this" she says "In Phoebe's room" she adds.

"No!" Christian stares at the packet and his legs give way and he sits with thump down on his chair. "No no no" he moans both hands grabbing at his hair.

I stare at the small packet "What is it?" I ask quietly, I know its drugs of some sort, but what I don't know as I have never actually seen or been in contact with them before.

"Cannabis" Isobel says quietly. She walks around the table and wraps her arms around her fathers neck, "I'm sorry daddy" she says, "She has been acting so weird lately, so I decided to have a nose around after she went out, I had my suspicions but I hate to be proved right"

Christian looks as though he has had the stuffing kicked out of him, I have never seen him looking so broken.

"Daddy?" Isobel says quietly

Christian looks at her and smiles weakly "thank you" he whispers and touches her chin. "Leave me please" he says, Isobel unwraps her arms and leaves the room, I hesitate, he looks at me and nods. I walk towards him and plant a small kiss on his forehead and go to move away, he grabs my arm and gazes at me, he looks like a small vulnerable child, "drugs" he says quietly, I sink to my knees and wrap my arms around him, "We will sort this out" I say with a confidence I don't feel. "We will talk to her when she gets back ok" I add.  
He nods "I want to be alone" he says quietly.

I nod, rise to my feet and kiss him gently again and leave the room, as I close the door, I hear him sobbing uncontrollably, I desperately want to return to him, but I know he doesn't want anyone to see him like that. Isobel is waiting she hears Christian crying and goes towards the door, I grab her arm, "Don't, just leave him" I say.

She nods and follows me away.

When Christian emerges from his office his eyes are red, but they have a steely glint in them, he comes to me, smiles slightly and kisses me before heading back into his study and closing the door.

I stand and go to Taylor's office, Taylor and Sawyer stand when they see me. "Mrs Grey Taylor says and nods.

"Hi, can you keep an eye on the cameras and when you see Phoebe return with her friend on his chopper can you let me know please"

They both nod, just at that moment Taylor points to the security feed, "That would be now" he says quietly, I leave by the outside door in their office and make my way over the driveway, as I do so Christian charges past me.

"Christian, NO!" I shout and break into a run to catch up with him, its almost like slow motion, Christian grabs Kye from his bike and pins him against the wall with his throat, starts punching him. Phoebe is screaming and security appears from every direction, then running past me is Isobel.

"Dad stop, he's not worth it" she screams, Christian goes to push her away and she grabs his arm, "Dad calm down" she says. Christian sags as Taylor grabs Kye, who looks at Isobel in shock.

"You!" he gasps then an evil grin sweeps across his face, "I couldn't have you but I got in your sisters panties!" He says jeeringly.

Christian lurches towards him again as Isobel and Sawyer pull him away. Phoebe is looking open mouthed at Isobel.

"What!?" Isobel snaps as she tries to hang on to her fathers arm "I tried to warn you Pheebs", she says sharply, she turns her attention back to Christian, "Dad, please stop" she pleads.

"You not only put your filthy hands on my both my daughters but you gave one drugs" Christian spits, glancing at Phoebe and still struggling to get out of Sawyer and Isobel's grasp.

Kye's eyes shoot to Christians, "No I didn't" he says, "I hate drugs I saw what they did to my brother, Yes I tried it on with her" he looks at Isobel, then across to Phoebe "and I've screwed her...several times, but I didn't give her drugs" he says adamantly.

Christian stills and turns to Phoebe who is looking guiltier by the second, she shuffles from one foot to another fidgeting with her sleeve. She can't look at Christian.

"Is this true?" Christian says quietly, too quietly

Phoebe shrugs "It was only a bit of weed, loosen up dad" she says defiantly.

Kye looks at her in disgust "We're through baby, I don't fuck junkies" he says. Taylor drags him away, and Christian walks up to Phoebe menacingly.

"My study, now" he says.

Phoebe rolls her eyes and turns with an exaggerated sigh and heads towards the house. Christian looks at Isobel and she lets his arm go, he cups the back of her head in his hand and kisses her gently on the forehead, before turning on his heel and stalking inside after Phoebe.

Isobel comes to me, "I've never seen dad so angry and out of control, he over reacts to things but that was another level", she says and shivers.

"I know" I say, "I think it was the drugs which did it" I add but then stop, none of the children know the details about Christian's birth mother, they know that Grace and Carrick adopted him but that is all. All I can think of at this moment is getting to my husband and taking him in my arms, as we walk towards the house, Alex and Theo come running out.

"Mom come quick" Alex says grabbing my hand

Theo looks ashen, "What the hell happened, I've never seen dad so angry, he's tearing into Phoebe, he called her a whore and a filthy junkie, you can hear him all over the house"

"Shit" I start to panic and break into a sprint, I follow the sound of Christian shouting, Gail and Harry are standing in the lounge looking shocked, I head straight to Christians study and without knocking walk in, Phoebe is sitting looking shell shocked on the small sofa while Christian berates her, he is standing behind his desk his hands gripping the back of his chair so tightly the ends of his fingers are turning white. I walk over to him and gently touch his back, he jumps violently and stops he is panting and his eyes look wild. I withdraw my hand immediately, shit he has totally withdrawn into himself, I have to get him back.

"Phoebe go upstairs now" I say

Phoebe doesn't need telling twice, she is up and gone, closing the door behind her.

"Christian look at me" I say touching his face.

He looks at me, he is still panting.

"Stop" I whisper and wrap my arms around him, I pull him towards me, he is still gripping his chair, and is rigid. "Christian please" I say quietly, at this moment I am scared I want my husband back, the husband I have had for the last 22 years.

"Christian look at me" I say sharply

He turns his head, the look in his eyes breaks my heart.

"Come on" I say gently touching his hand,

He lets go of his chair and allows me to lead him over to the small sofa, he sits and I sit beside him.

"Christian talk to me" I say desperately

I have never seen him like this before, and its scaring me, I decide I need help, I reach for Christians Blackberry which is just lying on his desk, he watches me go through his list of contacts and I find the one I want, and place the call.

"John...hi its Ana Grey, I could really do with your help, it's Christian, he has just discovered Phoebe has been taking drugs and sleeping with a boy and ...and ...he's not taking it very well and I'm worried" I wait.

"Hello Ana, don't worry I'll be right over" he says kindly.

I take a deep breath and sigh "Thank you John I appreciate that".

I sit and gently rock Christian in my arms, "Come on baby come back to me" I keep saying but he doesn't seem to listen to me.

I don't know how long we sit there, I am pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the door,

"Come in" I call

The door opens and John Flynn walks in, I breathe a sigh of relief, he smiles at me and looks at Christian and frowns.

"What's happened?" He asks

I quickly go through the events of the morning from beginning to end, he shakes his head.

"I'm glad you called me Ana, would you mind leaving us for a while" she smiles at me again.

"Sure" I say but I don't want to go, I stand, and the movement provokes a reaction, Christian grips my arm.

"No" he says, "Stay"

I look at John and he nods, I sit down again.

John sits down in front of Christian, "Ok Christian, she's not going anywhere, why don't you tell me what's going on"

I see something flicker in his eyes, he looks at John, "What are you doing here?" he asks him, he turns to me looking confused. Then he starts to remember and realisation dawns on his face.

"Oh god baby, I'm sorry" he says he looks around "Where's Phoebe, I said some awful, terrible things to her" he stands.

" It's alright" I say "I'll go and find her and explain" I move away from him and out the door, I close the door and lean on it breathing heavily, I see Isobel hanging around she looks worried sick, she comes straight to me.

"Where's Phoebe?" I ask

"In her room, how's dad?" Isobel asks

"He's talking to someone, just leave them a while" I say

I go upstairs and find Phoebe in her room with Theo he has his arm around her, she is sobbing on his shoulder.

"Theo would you leave us for a moment please" I say

He nods and leaves the room.

I sit down and touch Phoebe's arm, she flings herself on me I wrap my arms around her.

"Phoebe listen to me, your father didn't mean those things he said, it just took him back to a time which was very painful for him and he couldn't handle it"

Phoebe looks at me questioningly, I decide to tell her.

"Your father's birth mother died when he was small ...of a drugs overdose, she was dead and he was with her for a number of days before the body was discovered and he was rescued that is why he was so upset when he found out you had been taking drugs"

Phoebe looks shocked, "Shit" she says quietly, "I am so sorry".

I plough on "That experience he went through left a lot of mental scars and this has brought back all those bad memories, now I'm not blaming you for any of that as you didn't know anything about it, but I want to know exactly what has been going on and who gave you the drugs and what you have been doing.

Phoebe nods and takes a deep breath, "Ok mom, full disclosure".

I wrap my arm tightly around her, "Ok I'm listening" I say.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I am sitting with Phoebe, I am feeling too scared to breathe, she is going to talk and hopefully tell me what the hell is going on with her, it crosses my mind to march her downstairs and get her to talk to Flynn but he has his hands full with Christian at this moment. I fold my hands in my lap and I look at her expectantly, Phoebe steels herself, takes a deep shuddering breath and begins to talk.

"It all started when I was about 13/14ish it was when I realised people didn't want to be my friend because they liked me, but for what they thought I could do for them, people used me".

"What do you mean used you?" I ask frowning

Phoebe starts all her thoughts coming out in a jumbled rush "I'm Christian Grey's daughter, multi billionaire business man always in the news and in the papers, people thought that meant they could take from me, they thought dad is loaded so they could sponge off me, then I was Theo's little sister, all the girls loved Theo, and they became my friend to get closer to Theo so he would notice them, when they realised that wasn't going to happen they didn't want to know me, then I was Izzy's big sister, and do you know how humiliating it is to have people scared of your little sister, they were in awe of her as well, then there is the constant security, dad knows exactly where I am because he traces my cell...at least he did, until I bought a new one and transferred all the calls to my new cell, Ryan is always around if he isn't around then Wiseman is around, I know I'm a target because of dad, then I started noticing boys but they always had an agenda nobody has ever liked me for being me"

"I do" We turn and see Harry standing watching Pheobe

I look at Harry and smile, "Harry can you give us a few minutes please" I ask

He smiles, "I'm sorry Mrs Grey, it wasn't my intention to listen in but I wanted to know what was going on in Phoebe's head too". He says

He turns and leaves, I look at Phoebe "That boy loves you for being you" I say quietly. Phoebe stares at me realising I am right. "Go on" I say.

"Well I got fed up so I decided to take just like everyone else, I have...I have used boys ...you know for sex, dad's probably right I am a whore, if he knew how many boys I've slept with he'd have a fit"  
My mouth drops open, I can't believe she is being so blasé and matter of fact about this, I fight to keep my thoughts to myself and just nod. She continues;

I started getting stressed and one of the boys at school, suggested I try a bit of cannabis, to chill out, and it worked it calmed me down. She shrugs, but I had no idea about dad and how he would react, I never ever wanted to hurt anyone but I have hurt everyone around me" She stops.

I look at her "Oh Phoebe" I say, I shake my head, "Listen to me, you must stop the drugs, please, not for anyone other than yourself, before you get in too deep"

She nods "I have started getting really paranoid about things recently and I did some research and that is one of the biggest side effects of it"

I continue "Phoebe I know how you feel about the security, I was just the same when I first started seeing your father, I felt suffocated and trapped, it took me a while to realise it was for my own protection and to work with it, there are times I still feel overwhelmed by it all, so I know exactly how you feel, but there are people out there who want to hurt you because of who your father is and it would kill him if anything happened to you because of who he is...it would kill us all if anything happened to you" I stop "I have no idea what to say about you being sexually active, I was still a virgin when I met your father, he was my first and only" I pause my mind unhelpfully drifting back to that first night when I told him I was a virgin as he was wanting me to be his sub" I shake my head to remove those memories from my mind, and return to the matter in hand.

Phoebe is staring at me her mouth open, "You were a virgin!" she stammers my mind immediately goes straight back to Christians reaction which was almost identical. I nod.

"God mom, how old were you?"

"Twenty one when I met him, he was twenty seven" I say with a smile at the memory.

"Twenty one and never been screwed did you live in a convent?!" she says

"Enough Phoebe!" I snap, "I never gave myself to anyone because nobody ever measured up to be the one I was prepared to give myself to, until your father, I decided I would sooner wait until the right man came along, and he did" I glare at her "We are not talking about my sexual history we are talking about yours, I hope you have been safe?" I ask.

Phoebe nods but doesn't say anything, "Phoebe" I say a chill of terror running through me," have you been safe?"

"Most of the time" she says lowering her head.

"Oh Phoebe" I say "its not only unwanted pregnancy you were risking but diseases too" I say, I decide to take Phoebe to see Dr Green as soon as I can.

"Did you ever sleep with Harry?" I ask.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No" she says, "he was the only one I never slept with"

"How many, Phoebe?" I ask

She looks at me blankly "I have no idea" she says

"Ballpark figure" I say

She shrugs "20ish" she says, blushes and then lowers her head.

*Ok" I say, my head is spinning, "Right you are stopping the drugs, from now, I am taking you for an examination with Dr Green tomorrow if she can see us, and I want you to talk to John Flynn"

"Who is he?" she asks

I pause, "He is a friend of your father, he is a ...shrink" I say

"No way, I'm not crazy" she says adamantly.

I grab her shoulders, "No sweetheart you're not but you have to admit you've been doing some pretty crazy things" I look her in the eye and she sighs.

"OK" she says its almost as though the fight has gone and she is spent, I honestly didn't expect it to be that easy.

"Can I talk to dad?" she says

"I don't know" I say honestly, I have no idea what state Christian is in and what is happening at this moment. A knock at the door answers that, when I hear Christians voice coming through the door.

"Phoebe, Phoebe are you in there, I'm so sorry darling can i come in?"

"Daddy" she whispers and rushes to the door, yanking it open and flinging herself at him, Christian is shocked and wraps his arms tightly around her and they both stand and sob, apologising over and over to each other. John Flynn stands a few feet away and I ease past Christian and go to him.

"Thank you so much" I say, "Could you work your magic on Phoebe, I'm worried about her" John Flynn looks at me with his kind eyes and leads me away to talk privately, I quickly go through everything Phoebe has said and he nods "Yes I think a couple of sessions would be beneficial" he says he touches my elbow ""Don't worry Ana she is a typical teenage girl but all her feelings and emotions are exacerbated by the fact of who she is, I can work with her to find some better coping strategies"

"Thank you John" I say gratefully.

"No problem, now if you will excuse me I have to go" he says. I nod and shake his hand.

"Thank you" I say again, and show him out.

Isobel is pacing around the lounge looking worried sick, she heads towards me "How's dad?" she says

I smile, "he's fine, he is talking with Phoebe at the moment, give him a while ok" I give her a hug, "You never cease to amaze me Izzy" i say "There are not many people out there who would take on Christian Grey when he going thermonuclear!"

Izzy giggles, "Thermonuclear?"

"Yes, its what I used to say when he used to lose it when we were younger, I have never seen him lose it so spectacularly though, I think there is only one other time which comes close, when someone had hurt me and hurt your Aunt Mia" I say with a shiver.

"Why was dad so upset about the drugs?" Izzy asks "its not as if it was something really bad like heroin or cocaine"

"Isobel, drugs are bad no matter what they are" I say sternly

"Yes I know" she says quickly "and don't worry I'm not stupid enough to take anything, I can't believe Phoebe was!" she says shaking her head.

I look at Izzy, and we sit on the sofa. "You know how your father was adopted?" I start, and Izzy nods. "Well, when your father was about 3 or 4 he was found in a flat with the body of his birth mother, she had died of a drugs overdose, she had been dead for a few days before she was discovered and the authorities called, and your father had been trapped in there with a dead body"

Izzy looks shocked "Shit" she breathes

"Quite" I say

I look up and see Christian coming in the door with Phoebe, I rise to my feet and walk towards him. He clings to me and buries his nose in my hair and inhales deeply. I run my hand up and down his back.

"Daddy" Isobel says quietly, I look and she is hovering beside me, Christian releases me and smiles at her, she runs into his arms, "Are you ok dad? She asks anxiously.

"Yes darling I am" Christian says stroking her head.

I see Harry hovering in the doorway, I look at Phoebe, and nod towards the door, she smiles at him and walks towards him, Christian swings round "Where are you going?" he asks sharply.

"I need to talk to Harry" Phoebe answers

Christian glances at Harry and then back at Phoebe, "Ok but you are grounded do not leave the house" he says firmly.

"No I won't" Phoebe says as she walks away.

Theo and Alex poke their heads around the doorway, "is it safe?" Theo asks with a grin.

Christian looks ashamed and beckons his sons towards him, he slaps each of them on the shoulder and gives them both a swift hug "I'm sorry you saw me like that it won't happen again" he says

Theo slaps Christian on the back "You're ok dad, I just never knew you could shout so loud, it was pretty awesome actually!" he says he smiles but I know he is trying to make Christian feel better as the smile doesn't reach his eyes. Alex hesitates before wrapping his arms around Christian's waist.

"Remind me never ever to make you that angry" he says.

Christian ruffles Alex's head "I will" he says with a smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Well you are a very lucky young lady" Dr Green is looking hard at Phoebe who is shrinking beneath her hard glare, you are clean you have not contracted any sexually transmitted diseases.

I sigh and sag with relief; I look at Phoebe who is also looking very relieved.

"Right then now we had better check for pregnancy" Dr Green says with that trademark to the point attitude, she hands Phoebe a small cup, "the toilets are just outside" she says pointing to the door.

After what seems like ages Phoebe returns with the small cup and Dr Green plunges the small white stick into it, I hold my breath unable to take my eyes off the stick, as it turns blue, my heart sinks, and Dr Green looks at Phoebe.

"Oh dear" she says

"What?" Phoebe asks staring at the stick, "What does a blue stick mean?"

"It means you are pregnant Phoebe" Dr Green says

"No" she says, she looks at me pleadingly her face is white "Mom?" she says

I shake my head, unable to say anything.

Dr Green ushers Phoebe over to the ultrasound, all the memories come flooding back when I first discovered I was pregnant with Theo, only I was with the man I loved, I'm not even sure Phoebe will know who the father of her baby is, tears well in my eyes I am not sure what to do, or how the hell I am going to break this to Christian.

I look at the ultrasound picture, my heart lurches when I see the familiar little blip in the centre of the screen.  
"I would estimate you are approximately 6 weeks pregnant, its very early" Dr Green says, she prints off a picture and hands it to Phoebe.

Phoebe's hands are shaking as she stares at the picture.

As we travel back home I look at Phoebe who is still in shock. "Do you know who the father is?" I ask cringing that I am actually saying this.

She nods "Kye" she says quietly, "I've not slept with anyone else for about 4-5 months".

We arrive home, Christian is at work, I am working from home, Phoebe goes to her room. I pace around the house, trying to decide what to do, when I am forced to make my mind up quickly, as my phone rings. I look at the screen and see Christians name, I steel myself, I really don't want to tell him over the phone.

I take a deep breath "Hi" I say trying to sound upbeat

"How did it go with Dr Green?" he asks getting to the point.

"I think you'd better come home" I say "I can't talk to you over the phone" I add

"Christ Ana what's happened, has someone given her a disease?" he is starting to over react.

"Please Christian, just come home" I say

"Ok baby I'm on my way" he says

Twenty minutes later he is striding in the house, he looks at me and I grasp his hand, "come and sit down, and please don't over react" I say "Phoebe come here" I shout.

Phoebe appears and it is obvious she has been crying, her pale face and red shiny eyes, she looks a mess.

"Oh daddy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she says tears pouring down her cheeks

Christians stands and hugs her "Tell me Phoebe" he says

"I...I...I'm pregnant" she stutters.

Christian freezes and the colour drains from his face "What?" he whispers, he holds her away from him, "What did you just say?" he asks again

"I'm going to have a baby" she mutters

Christian's hands fly to his hair and he makes an unearthly almost feral sound, and falls to his knees.

"Daddy don't" Phoebe says and knees down beside him and wraps her arms around him, "Please daddy don't be mad at me, please daddy I'm so sorry, Please daddy" she is rambling.

Christian pushes her away and stands, he turns and leaves the room slamming the door behind him, Phoebe crumples in a heap on the floor and sobs. I don't know what to do, I stare at Phoebe but at this moment I am more concerned about Christian, I touch Phoebe's arm

"It will be ok" I say hoping that I am right

Phoebe nods, she closes her eyes and sobs.

I go in search of Christian and find him in his office on the phone, "Ok thanks" he says and hangs up. He looks tortured and he has shut down completely, his face has that damned impassive look on it and he looks cool and calm, but I know differently, he is destroyed inside.

"Christian" I say

He looks at me, and for a second, I see a bleak look in his eyes, "She is too young to have a child" he says quietly. I nod.

"Did she tell you who the father is, is that boy, Kye?" he asks, I nod, and he closes his eyes as if he is in pain.

"Welch just sent me through the information he has on him, he already has 2 children who he has fathered and has nothing to do with and doesn't support"

"How old is he?" I ask

"Twenty two" he replies, "he is unemployed and he has a record – twelve months in juvie for assault when he was 14, he's a real catch" Christian says sourly.

Phoebe bursts in through the door sobbing, "I've just phoned Kye and told him" she sobs "he told me its not his problem and its up to me what I do, he said it would be best if I just got rid of it" she sobs uncontrollably, Christian walks towards her his hands on his hips, he stares down at her, I can see he is torn, part of him wants to console her but there is another part of him which wants to punish her for her stupidity for getting herself into this mess.

Phoebe runs to him and clings to him, "Oh daddy what am I going to do?" Christian goes rigid he doesn't console her, his eyes are like ice his hands fist at his side, and he hesitates but when he moves he pushes her away.

"I don't know, this is a situation which I cannot help, this one is all yours to decide what to do as only you can make that decision, you were old enough to have sex with that boy so you must be old enough to face the consequences"

Phoebe looks at me pleadingly

"He's right" I say quietly

Phoebe bursts into tears and runs from the room. Christian sinks to his chair and puts his head in his hands resting his elbows on the table.

"What a mess" he says quietly, he looks up at me his eyes bleak, "Ana what do I do? I have no idea how to handle this, I have never disciplined my children physically never laid a finger on any of them, I have tried always to be a good father, I have given all my children an equal chance, and given them very opportunity to succeed but Phoebe has always rebelled there has always been that difference, she always believes everyone is against her and rebels against that belief, I have no idea what goes through her mind, the way she behaved when she was a child and now this I'm lost Ana I just don't have any idea what to do".

I sit on the edge of his desk and he pulls me towards him and lays his head on my lap, I gently run my hands through his hair. "I don't know either" I say quietly. "I told Phoebe about your birth mother" I say quietly, his head shoots up and he looks at me.

"Why?" he asks

"Because she couldn't understand your huge reaction to the cannibis, I told Isobel as well because she asked why you had reacted the way you did. If it's any consolation I think it has helped her decide not to take that stuff again"

He sighs and rests his head back down on my lap, "I suppose we should have told them all the story before now, and maybe we wouldn't be facing some of the things we are facing now, we have been naive Ana, thinking our children wouldn't do that sort of thing, Phoebe has proven that spectacularly the past few days".

There is a knock at the door, I turn "come in" I call, Christian lifts his head off my lap and rests it in his hands again.

The door opens and Gail pokes her head around it, "Excuse me but Phoebe is in her room packing"  
Christian stands and sighs before leaving the room, I watch him go I should really go after him, but I just don't have the energy. I make the effort and as I walk upstairs I hear Phoebe talking.

"I need some room to think things through, I want to be alone for a while, and I'm going to Escala for a few days while I get things straight in my head and decide what I am going to do"

I hear Christian answer her "OK, its probably for the best" he says there is no emotion in his voice. He leaves her room and stops when he sees me, "Phoebe is..." he starts

I hold my hand up to silence him, "I heard" I say, he nods and walks past me, I watch him go, he stops turns and returns to me, he places a small kiss on my lip.

"I'm going back to work, I have things I need to finish, I'll be home later" he smiles at me but it is weak and forced.

I nod and stroke his arm, I pull him towards me and kiss him and wrap my arms around him, he hesitates but then moves towards me and holds me tightly to him. He is struggling as I am with this neither of us have any idea how to handle this, do we support her and risk her thinking that this sort of behaviour is being condoned, or do we take a hard line and risk alienating her completely. I need some advice, my mother would be the obvious choice she had me when she was young, but she is no longer here any more and at this moment I miss her terribly, I decide to call Ray, he is calm and not likely to over react and that is what I need right now.

I wait until Christian has left and I go into the library and curl up on the sofa and stare at my phone, I take a deep breath and make the call.

"Hello" he says as he answers, his voice has a calming effect on me straight away, tears well up in my eyes, at the sound of his voice"

"Hi daddy" I say

"Annie, what a lovely surprise, why you phoning your old man at this time of day?" he asks

"Oh daddy" I say unable to control my emotions

"Hey Annie what's wrong" he asks sounding concerned.

"It's Phoebe...she has gone off the rails, we have found out she has been taking drugs and sleeping around, and we have just discovered she...she's pregnant"

The silence draws out between us over the phone line

"Dad?" I ask not able to bear it any more.

"I'm still here Annie, I'm just a bit taken back that's all, pregnant, is she sure?" he asks

"Yes" I reply "I look her to Dr Green and it was confirmed"

"Hell Annie, you know how to knock a man off his feet, and drugs too, Christ Annie!"

"I'm sorry dad, I just wanted to share, and get some advice, Christian and I have no idea what to do or how to handle it, we are floundering and ...I need you daddy" I say.

"Do you want me to come over to you?" he asks

"Would you?" I ask hopefully

"Sure, sit tight Annie I'll be with you as soon as I can" 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I am sitting with my father on the sofa, he has his arm wrapped around me, and in his other hand is a mug of tea, he looks shocked by the details of the last few days which I have just relayed to him.

"Whoa Annie, that girl has really gone off the rails" he says shaking his head.

"Tell me about it!" I snort

"I don't know what to tell you Annie, there is right and wrong on both sides if you ask me, you have spoilt that girl, a few spankings would have been in order over the years, I'm surprised Christian didn't do it a few times" he stops

I sigh "As you know Christian was adopted and before he was adopted he was physically abused by his birth mothers ...erm...boyfriend, it left him physically and mentally scarred so he swore he would never use physical punishment on his children and I have always supported that"

"Oh I see" Ray says quietly.

"What would you have done dad if it was me?" I ask

"Jesus Annie I can't answer that, you were such a good girl", he frowns "Well I would have put you across my knee for the drugs and for the sleeping around, but the baby...Annie I don't know what to say, she needs to decide what to do for herself there is no other way"

"She is going to stay at Escala for a while by herself to think things through" I say

"Is that wise Annie, why can't she think here where you can keep an eye on her?"

"That's the whole problem she wants space away from us to think" I say  
"She wants – what about what you and Christian want Annie you are the parents she can't dictate her terms all the while this is what I am talking about, you pussyfoot around her and pander to her it makes her think she can do as she pleases, and she has done". He stops and shrugs "I'm sorry Annie but you asked me for my opinion and I'm giving it, you have to toughen up with that girl before she wrecks her life completely" he stops and looks round, Phoebe is standing staring at him.

"Hey Pheebs, you've got yourself in a right mess haven't you" he says with his eyebrows raised.

She nods but doesn't say a word.

Just at that moment voices are heard in the hallway and Isobel and Alex come bursting in, they stop when they see Ray, Alex runs to him and hugs him and Izzy sits down beside him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hi Grandad what are you doing here?" she asks she looks at Phoebe and then at me and realisation enlightens her face.

"What you done now Phoebe?" she snarls at her

Phoebe bursts into tears and runs from the room.

"What's up with her?" Izzy says flippantly

"She's pregnant" I whisper

"You are kidding!" Izzy says astounded. She stops "Does dad know?" she asks

I nod.

"Shit" she glances at my father "Sorry granddad, how did he take it is he ok?" she asks anxiously.

"He's taking it as well as expected" I say

"That good eh?!" Alex says with a rueful smile.

"Your mom wanted some support and advice from her old man about it that's why I'm here" Ray says smiling at his two grandchildren.

"I'm fed up with her; you should chuck her out and be done with it!" Izzy says adamantly

Alex looks shocked, "Izzy she needs help and understanding doing that will only make things ten times worse, how would you feel if it was you?"

"I wouldn't have been stupid enough to get myself into that situation in the first place" izzy snaps and stalks out the room slamming the door.

"They have just articulated everything I am feeing and the conflict inside me" I say as I huddle closer to my father, I look up into the kind face of the man who I have thought of as a father all my life, he may not be my biological father but he is the only dad I have ever known and loved.

"Go with your gut Annie, that's about the only thing I can tell you, don't be too soft on her but don't be too hard on her either, be there for her but let her know you are not happy and don't condone what she has done."

"Easier said than done" I mutter

Ray pulls me close and kisses my forehead, "you'll manage it Annie" he says gruffly.

"Ray what a pleasant surprise" We look up and Christian is walking towards us his hand outstretched. My father shuffles to his feet and shakes Christians hand warmly.

"Hello Son, Annie called me for a bit of moral support...she told me about the trouble you are both having with Phoebe"

Christian sighs "It's a bad situation made worse by the fact we are both out of our depth"

Ray slaps Christians arm, "You'll work it out, you have four great kids and one has just lost the plot a little at the moment"

"Thanks Ray I hope so" Christian says, Ray moves towards the door, and Christian frowns "Don't leave on my account Ray, stay and have some dinner with us?"

Ray smiles "No thanks I think you two have stuff to talk about"

Christian looks at Ray "I'd like you to stay...please I'd like to get your take on this" he says

Ray stills and realises that Christian is asking for help. "Ok thank you I'll stay for dinner but I must head back afterwards" he says

Christian smiles widely and shouts Gail, as she comes in looking expectantly he says "Gail, Ray is staying for dinner tonight"

She nods "Not a problem Mr Grey, Chicken pot casserole tonight" she says with a smile, "ready in 10 minutes" she adds

"Thank you Gail" Christian says as Gail leaves the room. Christian and my father head towards Christian's office to talk.

Dinner is a sombre affair, Isobel is glowering at Phoebe, Phoebe is irritating Christian by not eating and just pushing her food around her plate. Ray looks at her. "Phoebe, you need to eat, its not just you now" he says kindly.

Christian looks at her "Eat Phoebe" he commands.

I look around the table, my father is looking kindly at Phoebe, Isobel is scowling and holding on to her temper, and Christian just looks devastated. Theo isn't here he has returned to Harvard with Harry and Alex is sitting eating quietly trying to look inconspicuous. I shake my head sadly and return to my food. I have no appetite whatsoever, but I force the food down me, as I don't want Christian to worry about me. I want to say something but I'm not sure if I should, I remember my father's words and go for it.  
"Phoebe I don't want you to go to Escala, I want you to stay here where we can keep an eye on you, you have plenty of space to be by yourself here to think things through" I say firmly.

Phoebe glares at me and says nothing.

Christian looks up in surprise, but doesn't say a word, he sighs and turns to Phoebe, "Phoebe" he says kindly, she looks up at him with bleak eyes. "I want you to know that whatever you decide to do we will support you, but you have to understand that this ...situation is ultimately the result of your actions and I cannot and will not condone the behaviour you have displayed you should have talked to us"

Phoebe nods, "I've been stupid and now I'm paying for it" she admits

I want a question answered "Phoebe how did you manage to do what you did with the amount of security around you?"

Phoebe smiles ruefully, "I worked the system, at college Ryan is around but not too close because of the disruptive effect on the other students, so I got proficient in giving him the slip it gave me a thrill to do so and things just escalated"

"You were in school when you did these things?" I ask I'm shocked.

She nods and shrugs.

After dinner my father heads for home, I hug him tightly and watch him leave, Christian is standing with me, his arm around my waist. I look up at him and he smiles at me, "Ray has given some perspective on this" he says "I was just so hung up on the baby and Phoebe's behaviour, I failed to see the reasons behind why Phoebe has been acting like she has, he gave me a point of view, which is what I was missing". I look at him and realise he is missing the influence of Carrick just as I was missing my mother" It makes me think of Grace.

"Does Grace know?" I ask

Christian shakes his head, "not yet unless Phoebe has called her".

"I'd like to get her take on this, remember what a help she was back when Phoebe lost the plot when she was younger" I say staring at Christian.

He nods and as we move to the sofa he reaches for his Blackberry, "so would I" he says as he dials a number. He takes a deep breath, "Mom...I need your help" he says quietly

I watch as he explains the situation to Grace, he hangs up "She's on her way" he says.

When Grace arrives she immediately goes to Phoebe, Christian and I sit and wait downstairs after what seems like an eternity Grace appears. She leans down and kisses Christian on the cheek and sits down.

"She is afraid Christian, she has told me everything she has done, and I won't lie she has shocked me, but you have to look at the reasons why she did these things" Christian opens his mouth to speak but Grace raises her hand and he shuts his mouth again. " Christian, she was hurting, and when Phoebe is hurting she lashes out with unacceptable behaviour, that's how she copes, she felt used by her peers, and she decided to use them but she didn't realise in the process she was losing her dignity and self respect, she has a very low opinion of herself and the way this boy has treated her has compounded that, she needs you both, don't push her away, she understands that you are both upset about this but you are confirming for her that she is worthless" Grace stops she puts her hand on Christians arm, "Christian look at me" she says Christian raises his head and looks into Grace's face she smiles "I know you are angry and disappointed, darling, you are a father and it is every father's nightmare that something like this is going to happen, you have reacted with your instincts, but you need to pull Phoebe to you not push her away ok? Christian nods.

"Thanks mom" he says, "Will you stay here tonight please?" he asks

"Of course" she says smiling.

Isobel comes in, and Grace looks up at her and smiles "Izzy darling how are you?" she says embracing Izzy and kissing her cheek.

"Hi grandma, I'm good, I am guessing you are here because of Pheebs?" she asks getting to the point.

Grace smiles, "I am but I am also here to see my other grand children too" she says

"She's been so stupid I have no sympathy for her, she should have kept her legs closed or at least used protection" Izzy states bluntly

"Oh Isobel, everything is so black and white with you, isn't it, can't you show your sister just a little compassion?" Grace asks gently

Izzy shakes her head, "No she has been like it all her life, she screws up and expects everyone else to pick up the pieces, she never takes responsibility for her actions, and there are always excuses as to why she's screwed up, she always plays the victim card, and now she has another life to consider, its time she grew up"

"If only life were that easy Isobel" Grace says kindly, "She is a totally different character to you and where you would shrug things off and ignore it, it gets to Phoebe and wounds her, she needs her family around her at the moment, are you going to keep vilifying her or support her?"

Isobel sighs, "She's my sister and I love her, but she is so stupid sometimes". She shakes her head.

Grace pulls her tightly to her, "Well its a good job she has you to ground her and show her the correct path then isn't it" she says

"Ok" Isobel says quietly.

That night as we lie in bed I turn to Christian, he wraps his arms around me, "You do realise if Phoebe decides to keep the baby that will make us grandparents" he says,

I nod, "Well if I am as good a grandparent as Grace and my mother was is and you are as good as Ray is and Carrick was then we won't go far wrong" I say as I snuggle into his side.

"I hope so" he says.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Six weeks have passed, Phoebe is now about 12 weeks pregnant and its time for her to go for another scan at the hospital, Christian has decided he wants to accompany her and there we all sit in the waiting room in silence.

I am thinking back to the day, a few weeks previously when Phoebe came us and told us she couldn't have an abortion or face the thought of going through the pregnancy only to give the child away at the end of it, she had decided that she was going to keep the baby, and she asked us if she could count on our support, we had assured she could and since then things have been quieter. She has made good on her vow never to touch drugs again, whether or not this has anything to do with the life growing inside her I don't know but I am pleased she has come to that conclusion. Christian has come around, talking to Grace and my father seemed to have put everything into perspective for him and although he doesn't like what is going on and what has happened and I'm pretty sure he is hating the fact he has no control whatsoever over the situation he is determined to support Phoebe all the way now. I think back to the emotional talk I had with Phoebe, I had sat and held her in my arms and rocked her as she had told me all her fears for what the future held and laid herself bare, I promised her I would be there for her, whilst at the same time trying to provide practical advice for her to stand on her own two feet and face the enormity of the decision she had made. She is seeing Flynn regularly and appears to be making progress.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Dr Green who calls Phoebe's name, we walk into the room and Phoebe climbs on to the bed. Christian takes the seat beside her and grasps her hand. As the ultrasound is rubbed across Phoebe's stomach a picture appears on the screen which looks distinctly human, so different from the little blip of the earlier internal scan. Phoebe takes a sharp intake of breath and gazes at the little figure on the screen, tears well up in her eyes, "That's my baby" she whispers and Dr Green nods and smiles at her.

"Indeed it is Phoebe, and everything looks as it should and I would say this confirms my earlier estimate of your dates, this puts you at 12-13 weeks gestation".

Christian is staring at the little figure on the screen, "Our first grandchild" he says to nobody in particular.

All the way home Phoebe is gripping the small scan photograph and staring at it, she looks at me and then to her father who is driving us home, "I will try and be the best parent I can, I will try and be like you and dad, I have to be this little ones mother and father and I will do my best".

I smile at her, "Phoebe that's all any of us do, children don't come with an instruction manual, you have to do what you think is best, sometimes you get it right and sometimes you get it wrong"

Later on I am working in the library when my phone rings, "Ana Grey" I say as I answer it.

"Mrs Grey, Mrs Anastasia Grey?" the voice says at the end of the line.

"Yes" I say

"Mrs Grey, I am Professor Whitmore, based at Harvard University, we seem to have a problem, there is a young man who keeps gaining access to the grounds and targeting your son Theodore, we have had to get security a number of times to remove him from the campus.

Panic rushes through me, "Do you know who it is?" I ask

"Your security man informed us his name is Kye Simpson, I thought you should know, we are doing everything we can to keep this man from getting onto campus ".

"Thank you for letting me know" I say quietly

When Professor Whitmore hangs up I immediately call Theo.

"Hi mom" he says

"Theo, why didn't you tell us Kye Simpson has been hanging around?" I say

There is a sigh at the end of the phone, "Because I don't want him to be involved with any of us and if I had told you, you would have told dad and we all know what would have happened then, who told you?" he asks

"A Professor Whitmore phoned me" I reply

Theo sighs again, "Listen mom I have to go I am on my way to a lecture, don't tell dad yet, I want to talk to him first, I am coming home this weekend anyway, and so is Harry, so we will talk then ok?"

"Alright" I say

"Bye mom, love you" Theo says

"Bye darling" I say and hang up. As I am trying to process my thoughts the library door flies open and Isobel strides in.

"Mom that piece of shit Kye Simpson has been hanging around school, he came up to me asking me to give Pheebs a letter or something, I told him where he could shove it"

"You as well?!" I exclaim and then stop

"What? Who else has he been harassing?" Isobel looks at me her eyes boring into me, her stance and the way she is looking at me reminds me so much of Christian.

"He has been to Harvard apparently, and tried to get access to Theo, although I have no idea how he managed to get there, its the other side of the damn country" I say, "Theo doesn't want your father knowing at the moment, he is coming home at the weekend to discuss it with him, will you promise me not to say anything until then?" I look at her.

She gazes back at me "Alright" she says, she pulls her phone from her pocket.

"Who are you calling?" I ask

"No-one, I am texting Theo, telling him to call me ASAP, so I can tell him what has been happening here" she says, she glances at the screen of her phone and then pushes it back into her pocket. She looks at me "Does Pheebs know what's going on?" she asks

I shake my head, "I don't think so. She hasn't said anything".

"I might go and have a chat with her see if he has been trying to contact her" Isobel says and leaves the room. I carry on working and a while later, the door opens and Isobel is back, "he has" she says flatly. I turn and stare at her.

"He has been phoning and texting her saying he wants to be there for her and the baby, that he's changed his mind and wants to be a father and support her, Pheebs has told him where to go, she doesn't believe him, she thinks he has an ulterior motive, that he wants money or something and thinks if he gets back in with her he'll be set for life" I nod, that very thought had crossed my mind too, and I am relieved that Phoebe isn't falling for it.

I sigh, Phoebe is going back to college shortly and the last thing I want is for her to be harassed by this boy. I desperately want to talk things over with Christian, but Theo is right, if he gets involved he will over react and probably make things ten times worse.

It is Friday evening, and my son has just arrived home, he throws his bags down and embraces me, he towers over me now, he is taller than Christian and the same build. He is strikingly and breathtakingly beautiful, at this moment he looks tired, Harry is beside him and he looks pensive. I turn to Harry and give him a swift hug as well.

"Hello Harry how are you?" I ask smiling at him,

"Hi Mrs Grey, I'm tired it was a long flight...how's Phoebe?" he asks

"She's bearing up, she has decided to keep the baby, and now it seems Kye has put in a reappearance".

Harry nods, "I know, I saw him being dragged off campus a couple of times, and when Theo told me what was going on it worried me he might try other ways to get to her, I think he has an agenda, and he's not being genuine"

"I agree" I say, "Listen come on in and get something to eat, Christian will be home soon and we all need to sit and talk about this".

"THEO!" a shout from behind me makes me jump and I turn to see Isobel hurtling towards her brother, Theo picks her up in his arms and swings her round.

"When did you get here?" she asks him

"Just, I have to say its handy having dads jet ferry us about!" he says with a grin.

She laughs loudly and wraps her arms around his neck. As he drops her to the ground she walks over and playfully punches Harry on the arm, "Hey dude, how's things with you?" she asks.

Harry grins at her and nods "I'm good, and if you excuse me I am going to find Gail" He grabs his bags and moves towards the kitchen in search of his aunt. A few moments later we hear exclamations of joy coming from Gail. I turn my attention towards Theo, "come on lets sit down we need to talk and compare notes" i say Theo nods grimly and moves towards the sofa. As we sit down, Phoebe walks in she smiles when she sees Theo and runs to him, he stands up and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey sis how are you?" he asks gently, she smiles at him and whispers something in his ear, which nobody else catches.

As we all sit and compare stories, it seems Kye has been trying to gain access to Phoebe, He has made a nuisance of himself at Harvard, getting himself escorted off the campus on numerous occasions, although none of us can work out how he actually got there. Phoebe reveals he has been phoning her, texting her and generally harassing her, so much so that she has blocked his number from her phone. Isobel has only encountered him once which doesn't surprise me, he tried and she gave him short shrift and considering how she has behaved towards him in the past, I don't think he wants to risk a repeat of that again. As we are talking Alex wanders through, with an envelope in his hand, he beams at Theo and hands the envelope to Phoebe. We all still and stare at the envelope.

"Who gave you that?" Isobel snaps

"Kye" he just asked me to give it to Phoebe, I took it and he left. He seems unconcerned as to what he has done and wanders away. Theo calls him back.  
"When?" I ask alarmed  
"Just now he was hanging around outside" Alex says.  
Theo stands and looks at Alex , "Alex, listen bro, if he approaches you again don't take anything else from him, or have anything to do with him ok" . Alex nods.

"OK" he says.

Phoebe has opened the note, and is reading it, when she has finished she hands it to me.

I open it and begin to read;

Dear Phoebe

How are you? I hope you are alright, I have heard you have decided to keep our baby, and I have to say I am pleased. I am sorry for the way I spoke to you that day, when your father confronted me it was just a shock when I realised who your sister was.

I am also sorry for the what I said when you called me to tell me you were pregnant, it was wrong, I was in shock and I reacted badly, I hope that you will forgive me.

I want to help support you and be a good father to our baby, I am excited at the prospect of becoming a father, and I want to share that with you.

Please let me know when you go for your hospital appointments and I can meet you there.

Please forgive me.

Kye x

Phoebe looks at me, "what are you thinking?" she asks.

I look at her, "Words are cheap!" I say, "is he as eager to make contact with his other children?"

"Other Children?" Theo and Isobel say in unison

I nod, "Your father got Welch to do a security check on him, apparently he is quite something, he has a criminal record – he was in juvie for assault when he was younger, and he has fathered two other children who he has nothing to do with or support".

Phoebe goes white and closes her eyes, Theo wraps his arm around her, Alex looks stunned and Isobel just looks disgusted. Isobel learns towards me and takes the note from me and reads it, "Bullshit!" she splutters when she has read it, "he is after something, he has to be"

Phoebe nods, "I think he was only interested in me because of who my father is "she says sadly. I hear a car pull into the drive and look out of the window, I turn and look back at my children, "your father is home" I say.

As Christian enters the room, his face breaks into a huge smile when he sees Theo, who rises from the sofa and walks over to his father. Christian pulls him into a hug and smiles widely at him.

"What a pleasant surprise, home for the weekend?" he asks, Theo nods, and takes a shot look at Phoebe and Isobel.

"What's going on?" Christian says immediately he stiffens and looks at the faces of his two daughters.

I walk over and grasp his hand "Sit down Christian we have something we need to talk about".

He shrugs out of his jacket and throws it on the chair, and sits himself down on the seat and crosses his legs resting his ankle on his knee. Isobel rises and fetches her father a glass of whiskey, as she offers it to him, she smiles and returns to her seat.

Theo leans forward towards Christian and takes a deep breath, "Kye has been in touch and making a nuisance of himself" he starts.

Christian listens as everyone tells him what has been happening, I see him getting angrier and angrier. He tosses back his drink, stands and walks into his study, Theo and Isobel rise to follow him. Isobel is clutching the letter which Kye sent to Phoebe. Phoebe sits looking at me, I pull her close.

"Don't worry" I say. I pull her to her feet and we head towards Christian study to find out what is going on. We walk in to see Christian on the phone to Welch, Theo and Izzy are standing along side him, he is finishing up his call and puts the phone down as we enter the room.

He looks up at Phoebe "Ok a restraining order is being put in place" Phoebe sighs with relief and smiles. "Welch is trying to contact the mothers of the other children to get some idea of how they were treated, to see if he ever made any contact like this with them, or whether it is just you" He pauses, "When you return to college on Monday ...security will be tight" he looks at her questioningly.

Phoebe smiles and nods "I understand, that's fine", she touches her stomach, "I can live with that" she says she walks towards Christian, and hugs him, "Thank you daddy" she says quietly. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The weekend passes far too quickly and all too soon Theo is heading back to Massachusetts. Harry has been spending a lot of time with Phoebe over the weekend and they have spent the time talking.

I go with Christian to Sea Tac to see them off, I hug Theo tightly "come home soon", I whisper in his ear and kiss him on the cheek.

"Mom" he complains but there is still a smile on his face.

I pull him to one side and whisper in his ear, "I am planning a party for the beginning of August, we didn't celebrate your fathers 50th birthday properly because of everything that has been going on, and it will be our wedding anniversary then"

Theo nods, "let me know when and I'll fly back" he kisses my cheek and turns to Christian who is standing waiting, he embraces his father tightly and Christian slaps him on the back as he turns and climbs aboard the GEH jet. Harry is saying goodbye to Gail and Taylor and I smile as I see Taylor embracing Harry before he turns to board the plane. As he leaves Harry turns and waves to me and Christian and we wave back and watch him disappear into the plane.

When we return home Phoebe is waiting for us, she smiles and looks as though she has something to say. Christian looks at her questioningly.

"Something on your mind Pheebs?" he says kindly

She nods, "I had a long talk with Harry while he was here, he has forgiven me for how I treated him, he told me he still loves me, that he always loved me..." she pauses. "He said he would take me back and take care of me and the baby" she stops "would I be using him if I let him?" she looks at me and then Christian.

Christian leads her to the sofa, "Phoebe, you would only be using him if you didn't love him, do you love him?"

Phoebe stares at Christian and slowly nods, "I have always loved him, I regret hurting him and acting stupid, I don't even know why I did it now, I never had real feelings for Kye it was like an obsession, I was out of my mind, but Harry, it hurts when I think of how I have hurt him and betrayed him" she clutches at her chest.

Christian takes her hand "Well there is your answer then" he says.

The next couple of weeks are a blur of work, anti natal visits with Phoebe and organising the party for Christian and our anniversary. Everyone has been roped in, Jose and Sophie are coming, Kate and her new husband Geoff are coming, and all the family it's going to be one hell of a party. Grace has taken over most of the organising for me as I am now back at work. Christian thinks it is a party for our wedding anniversary, he has no idea I have planned to incorporate his 50th birthday as well.

The day of the party dawns I am beside myself with excitement, Isobel and Grace have been busy all morning, Phoebe has been helping but every time she has gone to lift something heavier than a teacup, Isobel has snarled at her to stop. I am anxiously waiting for everyone to arrive, I can't wait to see Kate again, its been ages. People start to arrive, Elliot arrives with Ava , Zoe and Noah he slaps Christian on the back and heads outside, Jose and Sophie arrive, Alice runs straight to Taylor, and Sophie shows off little Jason, who is fast asleep in his car seat. Mia and Ethan arrive and Jonathan makes a beeline for Isobel, she high fives him and takes him to fetch a drink. Ray arrives and Theo and Alex greet him enthusiastically, he comes over to me and kisses my cheek, "Hey Annie" he says.

"Hi dad" I say, Christian appears at Rays side and hand him a bottle of beer, Ray smiles as he accepts it.

I look around the room everyone is happy and enjoying themselves, the door opens and there stands Kate, see Elliot's expression and I turn to look and I see her, I rush towards her and embrace her, "Kate I'm so glad you came" I say  
"Hi Ana, you look well" she turns to the tall man beside her "Ana this is Geoff my husband". He looks familiar but I can't place him, Phoebe comes over and pulls my sleeve. I turn and see she has gone deathly white.

"What's wrong, do you feel ill?" I ask

Phoebe shakes her head, "That man, he is Kye's uncle, Geoff Simpson, Kye used to talk about him and he had a photo of him"

"What!" I exclaim, and Phoebe nods. I look at Geoff and realise why he seems familiar now, Kye looks like him.

He starts walking towards us, "Mrs Grey, may I call you Ana?" he says smoothly extending his hand to me, I shake it but say nothing. "And you must be Phoebe" he says turning his attention to her.

I feel a hand around my waist "What the hell are you doing here Simpson?" Christian's cold voice so quiet – too quiet.

Geoff Simpson smiles "I'm escorting my wife she was invited and I am her escort" he sneers "I am also here to see Phoebe, after all she is carrying my great nephew or niece"

I see Kate watching intently, she is listening to everything that is being said and a horrified look appears on her face.

"What is going on?" she whispers fiercely

Geoff turns to her "Nothing, go away" he snaps.

"I will not" she hisses she turns to me "Ana?" she asks.

I sigh, "His nephew has made Phoebe pregnant" I say, Kate gapes at Phoebe and Phoebe puts her head down.

Christian steps forward, "and I bought his company and dismantled it and he never forgave me for it" he says calmly.

It is my turn to gape now. "I'm sorry Kate, but I am going to have to ask your husband to leave"

"Ana I had no idea" she says. Christian is signalling to Taylor and Sawyer, Taylor hands Alice to Gail and walks over.

"Please escort Mr Simpson from the property" Christian says in a cool voice.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving" he says he turns to Kate "are you coming?" he asks

Kate shakes her head, "You used me" she says bitterly

Geoff Simpson turns on his heel and leaves accompanied by Sawyer.

Thankfully no-one seems to have noticed, except Isobel, she appears at my side, "What's going on?" she demands.

I turn to her and smile, "It appears Kate's new husband is related to Kye - he's his uncle and he lost his company to your father, so he has a grudge" Isobel gapes at me, the turns to Kate.

"Did you know?" she asks sharply

Kate shakes her head "I had no idea" she says, "In fact I am feeling used now, I am feeling he only wanted me to get access to Christian"

I look at Kate, "But you live in New York now" I say, "We hardly ever see you"

"He tried to talk me out of moving to New York" she says bitterly.

Phoebe's lip starts to tremble, "Do you think Kye targeted me?" she asks quietly

Christian wraps his arm around Phoebe's shoulder, and pulls her close "I'm hoping its just a coincidence, but I'm guessing when Simpson found out about the situation between you and Kye he decided to exploit it, which would explain Kye's sudden interest in getting back with you and the lengths he went to, to try and contact you". He says gently.

"Phoebe?" Harry is standing looking concerned

Phoebe bursts into tears and Harry steps forward his arms open, Christian reluctantly releases her and she walks into Harry's arms, he leads her out of the room, Christian watches her go and swallows deeply.

"Come on" I say brightly, "This is a party not a wake". Kate smiles at me.

I see Elliot hovering in the background he has a determined expression on his face, "Kate we need to talk" he says Kate turns and looks at him and frowns.

"OK" she says, Elliot follows her outside.

"What was all that about?" Christian whispers to me.

I shrug, "I have no idea" I turn to Christian and wrap my arms around him, I kiss him gently on the lips he deepens the kiss and pulls me closer.

"Carry on like this and I will be dragging you upstairs" he whispers seductively in my ear. I giggle.

"Maybe later" I whisper.

I pull away and walk over to Jose and Sophie who are talking with Mia and Ethan, Jose stands and embraces me, "Hi Ana, everything ok?" he asks, I nod and sit down.

Sophie smiles at me, "How's Phoebe?" she asks

"Bearing up" I say

Sophie nods, "Its a huge thing she has decided to do".

The party goes well, about half way through the evening everyone is in the room, and I decide to surprise Christian, I look for Isobel and Alex, I spot them, make eye contact with Isobel and nod towards Christian, Isobel's eyes light up and she nods back, she nods to Grace who goes to stand by the light switch and then grabs Alex's arm and whispers in his ear, he makes a beeline for Christian as Isobel moves into the kitchen, Alex manoeuvres Christian to the centre of the room, and I walk over, I take a deep breath.

"Can I have a moment please to say a few words" I shout the room immediately goes quiet, "You are all here to help us celebrate our wedding anniversary, and I would like to thank you all for coming, I wrap my arm around Christians waist, I would also like to take this opportunity to wish my wonderful husband a belated happy 50th birthday, due to things going on the past few months we didn't get to celebrate in the style I would have liked, so better late than never we are going to do it now, the door opens and Isobel walks in with a huge cake in the shape of a number 50 lit with 50 candles, Grace snaps the light out, and everyone breaks into a rousing chorus of Happy birthday. Christian looks stunned, he blows out his candles and Grace turns the light on. He turns to me and kisses me soundly.

"Get a room" Elliot calls.

It is a wonderful party, I see Sophie talking with Phoebe, Phoebe is holding little Jason in her arms he is obvious to everything going on around him. I see Harry hovering he hasn't left Phoebe's side all night since the unpleasantness with Geoff Simpson. I see Isobel dancing her little shadow Jonathan is not too far away, I turn and see Elliot and Kate, they are in deep conversation and Zoe is with them, Ava is talking with Theo a few feet away and that looks pretty intense too. Grace and Ray are chatting happily on the sofa, for two people from such different backgrounds they are comfortable and happy in each others company, and always have been. Jose comes up to me, "Great Party" he says.

"Thanks" I reply

Christian joins us and shakes Jose's hand and thanks him for coming. Jose turns to us "I have an announcement of my own" he says.

"I got promoted, you are now looking at the head of the Creative Advertising department" he grins at me.

"Jose, that is fantastic, well done!" I squeal and fling my arms around him. He nods.

"But it means we are moving" he adds his face growing serious

"Oh" I say "Where to?"

"The head office, in Chicago" he replies.

"Oh" I say again

Christian slaps him on the shoulder, "you deserve it well done. Have you told Taylor?" he asks.

Jose nods, "he is pleased for us of course, but I'm still convinced he thinks I'm not good enough for Sophie and is worried because we are moving away, but I have assured him, that we will phone, email and Skype him regularly, and Chicago isn't the other side of the world, we will visit, and he can come to us". Christian nods.

"Excuse me" a voice butts in, we turn and see Harry standing near, Phoebe comes up and joins him and grabs his hand. Jose moves away and we turn to Harry. Christian is staring at Phoebe's linked hand with Harry.

Harry takes a deep breath, "Mr Grey, Mrs Grey" he says then stops, "I was wondering...what I mean is...would you... erm" he pauses and Phoebe jumps in.

"Daddy he's asked me to marry him" she says

Christians mouth drops open and I clasp his hand, this could go either way, I hold my breath praying he doesn't over react.

Harry nods enthusiastically "I have, and I would like your permission and blessing sir" he says rapidly. Christian is lost for words.

"you are both so young" I say

Harry nods, "I know, Phoebe is only 19, well nearly 20 but I love her, and I want to protect her and the baby", you gave me a chance in life Mr Grey a chance which I would never have experienced otherwise, you have transformed my life completely, and living with Aunt Gail and Jason has made me realise its not the person who donates the sperm who is the father but the person who loves and takes care for that baby" I have been extremely lucky if I am as good a father as Jason has been to me, and ...you sir, I look on you as a kind of surrogate father, I know that sounds all kinds of weird when I'm asking you if I can marry your daughter but I am hoping you get what I am trying to say"

Christian smiles, "I know exactly what you are trying to say, I was adopted and I agree wholeheartedly with that, however, I am concerned Phoebe is only 19"

Harry raises his hand, "I understand that sir, and I am not prepared yet to take the plunge I want to wait until I graduate and Phoebe turns 21 before we actually make it official. I just want your permission to do so when the time comes, I promise you I will take care of her and raise the child as my own, I want to get engaged to your daughter for the time being, I want her to feel secure in the knowledge she will have a husband and father for her baby, I love her, I have always loved her". He stops and gazes at Phoebe as he says those final words.

"Alright" Christian says quietly, and shakes his hand "You have my blessing". I hug Harry tightly.

Phoebe releases Harry's hand and hugs Christian, "Thank you daddy" she whispers.

Kate wanders over and grasps my arm, "Ana" she says quietly, I turn she looks like death.

"What on earth is the matter?" I say as I lead her from the room.

"Can I impose on you and Christian for a while?" she asks.

"Whats wrong Kate?" Christian has appeared beside me and is looking at her.

Kate is shaking, I have never seen her like this there is an eerie calm about her as though.

"I have just discovered my husband" she spits those words out as though they are something dirty "has been sexually assaulting Ava" she stops.

"What!" Christian and I say in unison horrified at what we have just heard.

She nods, "Ava has told Elliot, I should have seen the signs I am a terrible mother, I didn't ...she has been asking me if she can go and live with Elliot for a couple of months and I didn't think anything of it, my poor baby" she stops again.

"What did he do to her" I ask afraid of what she is going to say.

"He touched her and got her to touch him, she assures me he didn't go any further, thank god but it was only a matter of time". Elliot appears, he stares at Kate and then at us.

"She has told you then" he says bitterly

"Elliot I am so sorry" Kate whispers.

Elliot raises his hand waves it dismissively, "you are not to blame, he covered his tracks carefully" he says, "But I swear to god if I ever see him I will kill him" he says.

Christian quickly takes charge, "He cannot be allowed to get away with this, Elliot phone the police and get him arrested and off the streets, Kate my jet is taking Theo and Harry back to Harvard tomorrow, you have it at your disposal, Go with Theo and Harry and it will take you back to New York to clear your and do what you have to do. Taylor will accompany you". He stops.

"Thank you Christian, I take it I can stay here then until I get myself sorted out?"

"You can stay with me" Elliot says quietly, Kate looks startled and then smiles.

"Thank you Elliot" she says sincerely.

"No problem" he says, he fishes out his phone "Now to get that fucking scum off the streets" he says. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I am sitting in my office, quickly going through manuscripts of wannabe authors; I am cringing at some of the quality of the writing. There are some good pieces but some I despair at.

As I am engrossed in what I am doing, there is a knock at the door, Hannah pokes her head around the door, "Excuse me Ana, Phoebe is here in reception".

I stand immediately, "Phoebe?" panic courses through me as I head towards reception. She stands as I head towards her.

"Phoebe darling, what's happened, are you alright?" I look down at the small increasingly noticeable bump, Phoebe gasps my arm, "I'm fine mom, but I had to come and see you, the police came today to see me at college"

I pull her towards my office, "The police? Why?" I ask

She takes a deep breath, "To tell me the restraining order is no longer needed, Kye is dead"

"What?" I gasp, at that moment my Blackberry starts to buzz I look and see it is Christian, "This is your father, I'm guessing he has found out" I say. Phoebe holds her hand out for my phone and I give it to her.

"Dad, it's me Phoebe, I'm with mom, are you ringing about Kye?" She turns to me and nods, confirming that his is indeed Christians reason for ringing. She listens and then smiles and says simply ok dad, thanks" and hands the phone to me.

"Christian" I say.

"Ana, I won't stay on long, does Phoebe know how It happened the police officer who came to see me didn't say?"  
"I don't know, you called just as she arrived she hasn't had chance yet to talk properly about it" I turn to Phoebe, "Were you told what had happened?" I ask her gently.

She nods, "Road accident, he was hit by a van and knocked off his chopper, he was found to have high levels of alcohol in his blood" she says.

"Did you catch that?" I say to Christian.

"I did" he says quietly. "I have to go, we will talk later" he says

"Ok, bye" I say

"Bye baby" he says and hangs up.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" I say to Phoebe, she shakes her head and sits down.

"He is out of my life" she says quietly. She touches her stomach, "not totally though, he will never be completely out of it" she says looking down at her bump. I walk around the table and crouch down and wrap my arms around her. "Am I a monster mom?" she asks suddenly.

I pull away and stare at her, "of course not why would you think such a thing?"

"Because all I can think is happy thoughts, he is no longer in the background waiting to destroy my life or my baby's, he can no longer come between me and Harry and there is now no longer that threat, me looking over my shoulder and having his shadow hanging over us" She stops and looks at me.

"No Phoebe that's not being a monster, that's being relieved, does Harry know?" I ask

She nods, "I phoned him as soon as the police left, he wanted to come home but I told him not to, he really loves me mom" she says. She stands "I'd better get back to college, I just wanted to see you, tell you in person, rather than over the phone, you don't mind do you?" she asks.

"Of course I don't" I say "How are you getting back to college?"

She smiles "Ryan brought me he is waiting outside". With that she turns and leaves, I watch her go and sink into my seat, I push the manuscripts to one side, and grasp my mug of tea.

This past month has been a whirlwind of events, Geoff Simpson, was arrested on counts of child abuse and is now awaiting trial. Kate, is now back in Seattle she gave up her dream job and has moved back with the girls, she sold the apartment in New York and filed for divorce, she is still staying with Elliot and they appear to be getting close. She has managed to get a job with her previous employer who was eager to have her back on board. Harry and Phoebe are officially engaged after asking Christian, Harry went out and bought Phoebe a beautiful ring. I have my suspicions that Taylor chipped in and Christian also contributed towards it as there is no way he would have been able to afford it otherwise. Harry has a part time job in a fast food restaurant near to the campus but that only pays minimum wage plus tips. Now we have this, my feelings of relief are huge, as I had feared that Kye would always be looming in the background.

As I am travelling home from work my phone rings, "Mrs Grey, its me Harry" the voice says as I answer it.

"Hello Harry what can I do for you?" I ask

"I really want to come home to Phoebe, Theo isn't coming he has too much to do, but I need to be with her, do you think it would be alright if I asked Mr Grey if I could use his plane, I don't want to impose, I am prepared to take a regular flight, but obviously it would take longer" he stops.

"Harry you need to phone Christian and ask him, not me" I say kindly

"I know, I just wanted to run it past you to see if you thought it was a bad idea to do so, I don't want to take advantage" he says

I smile, "Harry just call him" I say.

"Ok" he says, "Thank you" he hangs up.

We pull into the driveway, Sawyer opens my door and I smile at him, "Thank you Luke" I say.

"Ma'am" he replies.

I am met by Isobel and Alex arguing and shouting at each other as I walk in, they stop as soon as they see me.

"What the hell is going on?" I say putting my briefcase down and throwing my jacket on the chair.

"Nothing" they both say in unison, I shake my head and walk through to the kitchen Gail is standing at the hob stirring a huge pot, the smell is delicious and makes my mouth water, I realise I haven't eaten all day and now I am starving.

"That smells delicious Gail" I say as i head to the fridge and pour myself a glass of wine.

"Bolognaise sauce, shouldn't be too long now, as soon as Mr Grey comes home I'll cook the pasta and it will be ready for you" she smiles

I watch Gail as she bustles around the Kitchen. "Gail, how do you feel about Harry and Phoebe?" I ask.

"Honestly?" she says, "I wasn't too happy to start with, Phoebe is so young, and Harry well I know they have always been close and how that developed over time, but he explained his reasons to me and he does love her so very much, he talked me around and I couldn't be happier for them" she stops.

"But?" I say  
"But, I can't help thinking that Kye is going to put in an appearance at some stage and try to destroy what they have"

I sigh, "That's not going to happen I assure you" I say firmly, Gail looks at me questioningly.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks

"Because Kye is dead, he was killed in a traffic accident; Phoebe came to me today, and told me, the police went to her at college to tell her, because of the restraining order against him".

I watch Gail physically relax. "It seems awful that such a terrible thing has made me so relieved" she says quietly.

"I know" I say, we are all feeling like that.

The kitchen door opens and Christian strides in he heads to the fridge and pours a glass of wine, he comes to sit beside me, and as he bends he kisses my hair.

"Hi" he says smiling at me

"Hi" I reply

He turns to Gail, "That smells delicious" he says. He turns to see Isobel in the doorway, I look and see her ferociously beckoning him to go to her, she stops when she sees me.

"Erm dad can I have a word with you alone" she says, I am growing increasingly suspicious, what is she up to, it dawns on me that my birthday is coming up shortly and I smile wondering if that is what is the cause of all this sudden cloak and dagger behaviour. I shake my head and smile to myself.

I head out to the lounge and see Christian in deep conversation with Phoebe, Isobel and Alex as soon as I walk in they all head to Christians study. After what seemed like ages, Christian saunters in and sits down beside me. "What's going on?" I ask

"Nothing" he says casually.

"Ok, oh by the way, did Harry call you?" I ask

Christian nods, "He asked for use of my plane, he wants to come home to Phoebe, in light of events" he stops, "I have agreed of course, he should be back" he glances at his watch, "tomorrow morning".

I nod. I am a little disappointed that Theo won't be coming home as well, but if he has too much to do, then so be it.

I am drinking my first cup of tea of the day, when Harry arrives looking dishevelled and tired, I am getting ready for work and I smile at him.

"Hello Harry, good flight?" I ask

He nods, "I tried to sleep for most of the journey, but those sofas are not the most comfortable" .

"You should have used the bedroom" I say shaking my head.

Harry looks at me "I didn't like to" he says. He looks around, "Is Phoebe still asleep?" he asks.

I shake my head, "She's awake, I think she must be getting ready for college" just as I am saying this Phoebe walks into the kitchen, she stops dead when she sees Harry, and then runs and throws herself into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asks staring at him.  
"Oh that's nice, I travel through the night to come back to you because I think you might need me and I am met with what are you doing here!"

Phoebe grins, "I told you I was fine, but I'm glad you came" she says, she plants a chaste kiss on his lips and he immediately deepens it grasping her head and pulling her to him.

I discreetly cough, and they pull apart, embarrassed.

Phoebe's face lights up, "I'm going for a hospital appointment today, do you want to come with me, we can find out what the sex of the baby is?"

Harry's face lights up, he has only seen still scan pictures to actually see the baby first hand on the screen would bring them closer. Christian wanders in looking every inch the cool CEO he smiles at Harry. Harry gently untangles himself from Phoebe and walks over to Christian his hand out stretched. "Thank you so much for allowing me to use your plane to come home" he says politely.

Christian takes his hand and pulls him into a hug, and whispers something in his ear which no-one else hears, Harry looks up and nods tears in his eyes, "Thank you sir" he says emotionally.

Harry and Phoebe leave the room, "what did you say?" I ask

Christian shrugs "I just told him that he is family and as such it is there at his disposal any time" he says flippantly.

"And you have no idea what that means to him do you?" I say shaking my head.

He looks at me and smiles, "Oh I think I do baby" he says.

"Were you planning on going with Phoebe today?" I ask as he sits beside me. He nods,

"Why?" he asks.

"Because Harry is here and she has asked him to go with her to find out the sex of the baby" I say.

Christian nods, "Well in that case no I'm not" he says.

Phoebe comes into the room, "Dad are you coming with us to the hospital today?" she asks. Harry is hovering at the door.

Christian looks at her, "Do you want me to?" he asks.

Harry steps forward, and slips his hand around Phoebe's waist and places his hand protectively on her bump "Mr Grey, we are going to find out the baby's sex today, we would be honoured if you and Mrs Grey were there to find out with us".

"Then I am" Christian says, he glances up to see Gail bustling in, "Good morning Gail" he says as she nearly drops the towels she is carrying when she sees Harry.

"What are you doing here?" she asks

Harry laughs and shakes his head, "Everyone is so pleased to see me that's the second time someone has said that, I came home to be with Phoebe after the news she received yesterday about Kye" he explains.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Gail asks confused.

"Mr Grey sent his plane for me" he says, "and today I am going to find out the sex of our baby" he adds looking at Phoebe.

"oh" Gail says at a loss, she composes herself, what would you like for breakfast?" she turns and asks Christian.

"Omelette please" he turns to Harry, "have you eaten yet?"

Harry shakes his head, Christian gestures to a seat, "Please join us then" he says.

Harry hesitates, looking at Gail and sits down, "I could murder a bacon sandwich" he says smiling sweetly at his aunt, Gail smiles Phoebe sits down beside him.

"If you could make that two bacon sandwiches please" she says.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

We have just finished breakfast, and I am getting ready to go to work, I am a little concerned about Alex he has been so distant the past few weeks so quiet and withdrawn, at breakfast he didn't say a word, I try and dismiss the anxiety I am feeling. He wanders in and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge. I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek.

"Mom!" he complains "What the hell are you doing?!"

I am a little shocked at the reaction, "I'm sorry" I stammer "I didn't mean to embarrass you".

"No I'm sorry mom, you just took me by surprise that's all" He smiles at me and plants a swift kiss on my cheek, "laters!" he shouts as he leaves the room.

I shake my head and smile. We have arranged to meet Harry and Phoebe at the hospital. I am about to leave when Isobel comes charging towards me looking murderous.

"Isobel shouldn't you be on your way to school?" I ask trying to ignore the fact she is losing control of her temper.

"Never mind school, when were you going to tell me what that fucking scumbag did to Ava" she snarls.

"Isobel, it is none of your business who told you? and watch your mouth" I say sharply

"Ava did, she phoned me because she wants me to teach her self defence" her eyes are flashing dangerously.

"Isobel calm down, please" I say, "the best way you can help is not by going on a rampage, but support Ava, and do as she has asked, she has the trial coming up she will need all the support she can get"

"Trial!" she splutters "that piece of shit is denying he did anything".

Christian comes up behind Isobel and rests his hands on her shoulders, "Isobel calm down, your mother is right, we need to do this the correct way, or he will walk and another young girl may not be as lucky as Ava has been"

Isobel spins around, "Lucky, he felt her up and made her touch him, he had his hands all over her, how can that be considered lucky?"

"Because he didn't rape her" Christian snaps.

Isobel stops, "Well no, but he shouldn't have done anything, the sick bastard"

Christian pulls her into his arms, "I feel exactly the same way as you do, and Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate do as well you can trust me on that fact, but he has to be convicted in a court of law and justice has to be done, that way he can't get away because if he does the next young girl he assaults may have a worse outcome"

Isobel nods, "Ok, but I still want to castrate the bastard"

Christian smiles, "Maybe so but its time for you to go to school now" he says quietly.

Isobel sighs I can see she is still wound up as she stands on tiptoe and reaches up and kisses Christians cheek, "Bye dad, see you later" she says with a clipped tone, she turns and plants a small kiss on my cheek "bye mom" she says and disappears out of the door.

We watch her go, "God help anyone who hurts her children when she has them" Christian murmurs.

Mid morning we are sitting in the hospital waiting room, Phoebe appears with Harry at her side, holding her hand, Christian stands and gestures to his seat as there isn't another one free, Phoebe sits. Suddenly she looks up at Harry, he is beside her in a second, "What's wrong?" he asks  
She shakes her head and reaches for his hand, and places it on the small bump, "can you feel that?" she whispers, Harry frowns, "no" he says with disappointment.

"It feels like a butterfly fluttering around in my stomach" she says smiling at him.

I smile at her, "Give it a couple of months and it will feel like an elephant stomping around".

"Phoebe Grey" A voice calls, we look up and see Dr Green she looks surprised to see so many people waiting.

"Dr Green, this is Harry Weston he is my fiancé its ok if he comes in with us isn't it?"

"Of course, the more the merrier" She says smiling.

"So are you the baby's father?" she enquires politely

Harry shakes his head, "Not the biological father but I am the baby's dad" he says proudly

Phoebe climbs up on the bed and Harry sits beside her, his eyes fixed on the bump.

"Dr Green we are hoping to find out the sex of the baby today, would that be possible?" Phoebe asks.

Dr Green looks at her notes, "Hmm should be, you are 20 weeks so as long as baby cooperates I should be able to see"

She runs the ultrasound over Phoebes tiny bump, Harry lifts his gaze from the bump to the screen and watches intently, his face lights up at the small figure which appears on the screen, he grasps Phoebe's hand tightly and stares transfixed at the small moving figure, the baby turns suddenly and Dr Green freezes the screen, and points "I would say that was conclusive evidence that that is a little boy" she says smiling.

Harry turns to Christian, "your first grandson" he says with a smile, Christian puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezes.

I stare at Christian and see the tears in his eyes.

As we leave Taylor is outside waiting to take Christian back to work, Harry lets go of Phoebe's hand and runs to him clutching the small scan picture "Jason its a boy, I am going to have a son" he says, Taylor smiles and embraces Harry while staring at the picture. Harry pulls out his phone takes a quick photograph of the scan picture and sends it to Gail with the words its a boy.

I climb into the back of the SUV with Christian as Phoebe and Harry walk towards Ryan who is waiting for them. As we are heading back to work, Christians phone rings he delves into his pocket and answers. He suddenly sits bolt upright "You are kidding!" he exclaims. "Where's Ava and Zoe?" "Ok keep me posted".

He pushes his phone back in his pocket and looks grim, I touch his hand. "Christian what's happened?" I ask

"That was Elliot, Simpson made bail, don't ask me how but he has done"

"Where are the girls are they safe?" I ask panicking

"Ava has enrolled at the same college as Phoebe and Zoe is at school – the same one as Izzy and Alex" Christian pulls his Blackberry from his pocket, and makes a call, "Ryan, make sure you keep alert, Geoff Simpson has been bailed, keep Phoebe safe and if you could locate Ava Grey and keep her under surveillance as well I'd be grateful...that's right, thanks"

He hangs up and makes another call, "Wiseman, quick heads up, Geoff Simpson has made bail keep a close watch on Alex, Zoe and Isobel, especially Isobel if she lays eyes on Simpson it won't be pretty" he hangs up and rubs his forehead.

As Taylor pulls up outside work I turn to Christian and kiss him, I stare at him and he smiles at me and runs his fingers down my face.

"God I love you so much Mrs Grey" he says he grasps my head and pulls me towards him and kisses me soundly.

I gasp as he pulls away from me, "I love you too but I have to get back to work" I smile and place my hand on his heart, he lifts my hand and kisses it gently.

"Go on then get back to work" he orders

Taylor opens my door and I climb out "Thanks Taylor" I say and head inside.

The rest of the day passes quickly. When I arrive home I see Elliot's car parked on the drive. I walk into the lounge and see a self defence class in progress, Izzy is teaching Ava and Zoe some basic moves, Elliot sits watching with a smile on his face. He turns and smiles at me.

"Hi Elliot" I say "Are you staying for dinner?" I ask

He shakes his head, "I am taking my daughters and ex wife out for dinner tonight" he says, I see the hopeful look on his face, and pat his shoulder.

"Well take it steady, Kate is vulnerable at the moment, she feels she has been used, don't make that worse by making her think you are taking advantage of the situation to get back with her"

He shakes his head, "No, I just want to help her get over it" he says, "I know I lost Kate a long while ago, through my own stupidity, I have to live with that, but I just want to be there for her now".

I smile and touch his hand "good for you I say"

"Thanks Ana" he says and pulls me into a hug.

"Hello, what's going on here then!" we look up and see Christian with an amused look on his face, he is staring at Elliot with his eyebrows raised. Elliot laughs.

"Don't get jealous little bro!" he taunts

"I'm not, I trust my wife completely, but it's you I don't trust" he counters with a grin.

Isobel launches herself at Christian, "Hi dad" she says and plants a kiss on his cheek

"Hi baby girl" he says "What are you doing?" he asks looking down smiling indulgently at her.

"I'm teaching Ava and Zoe self defence in case that asshole comes anywhere near again.

Christian nods approvingly. Elliot rises to his feet, "Well I think that's all for tonight girls, time to go" he says.

Ava looks unhappy about leaving, "Can I stay here dad, please, I am just starting to get the hang of this?" Elliot looks at Christian who shrugs.

"Fine by me" he says

"Zoe, what about you?" Elliot asks

Zoe shrugs, "I'll come with you" she says

Zoe hasn't suffered at the hands of Simpson, so she isn't as bothered about the self defence training as Ava and it shows. As Elliot and Zoe leave, Ava is determinedly trying to throw Izzy.

After dinner, Izzy and Ava head out to the meadow, the cool chill of autumn is in the air, but its still light and surprisingly sunny. Christian and I settle on the sofa with a glass of wine. We are disturbed by Taylor and Sawyer who come bursting in, Christian looks up frowning.

"Excuse me Sir, but Geoff Simpson is on the premises, we have spotted him on the security feed.

"The girls" I say. Christian leaps to his feet and we head out to the meadow, as we approach we see three figures, one cowering in the grass and sobbing, The other two locked in combat, as we move closer we see Isobel her eyes fixed and determined, her face grim as she methodically beats the crap out of Simpson, every time he tries to retaliate, she blocks him, Taylor and Sawyer charge towards them and start circling around them but neither are willing to intervene, as Izzy is handling the situation well. I am standing with Christian, who has crouched beside Ava and is comforting the sobbing girl, rocking her gently.

Suddenly there is an agonised scream and a sickening snapping sound, we all turn to see Simpson is on the floor, his arm clearly broken, but Isobel is relentless, she refuses to stop.

"Get her the fuck off me" Simpson pleads

Taylor moves forward and pulls Isobel off, "Come on Izzy that's enough" he says quietly to her.

She stops, Sawyer bends and pulls Simpson roughly to his feet, he straightens up as he does so, Izzy turns and gives him one final swift hard kick in the groin, I watch Sawyer, Taylor and Christian all wince as she does it. Simpson sinks to his knees in pain.

Izzy shakes free of Taylor and moves towards Ava, she pulls her towards her, "Ava, you need to take back control, don't let him make you a victim any longer, he can't hurt you again, let him know what he did to you, and make him feel as bad as he made you feel"

Ava is trembling as she steps towards Simpson who is till cowering on the ground. She looks at him with contempt, "Look at you, you are scum" she spits. "Don't you ever come near me again, I hate you, you made me touch you, and you touched me, you hurt me" she stops tears pouring down her cheeks. "Don't you ever touch me again" she screams. Izzy wraps her arm around her cousin and pulls her close. She is glaring menacingly at Simpson. Taylor pulls him to his feet and he groans in pain, he looks a complete mess, he is limping, his arm is obviously broken, and is face is battered and bloody.

The police arrive and take statements, Simpson has clearly violated his bale conditions as he is led away, Ava shouts "Rot in hell you bastard". Elliot and Kate arrive as Simpson is being bundled into the car, they stare at the battered and bloody man, and Kate runs to Ava.

"Ava, are you alright?" she gasps

Ava nods and tells them the events of the evening, they stare at Izzy in disbelief.

"You put him that state?" Elliot says

Isobel nods and shrugs. Elliot looks at Christian "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree" he says with a smile. I look at Christian and realise Elliot is referring to Christians brawling teen years.

Ava hugs Isobel tightly, "Thank you" she says, she looks up at her cousin and continues "Will you teach me to fight like that?"

Isobel nods "Sure" she says nonchalantly.

As we all walk to the house, I turn to Christian, "How did he know Ava was here?" I ask.

Isobel shakes her head, "he wasn't looking for Ava, he was looking for Pheebs, but when he saw Ava he decided to approach us because he knew he could frighten her because of what he's done to her...but he didn't factor in that I was there to protect her" She glances at Ava who is tucked between Elliot and Kate, and smiles.

I look at Christian with concern, if he was after Phoebe then we still have the shadow of the Simpson family hanging over us.

Elliot, Kate and Ava leave and we head inside, Phoebe and Harry are waiting for us, "What's going on?" Phoebe asks

We sit down and tell her what has happened, Harry grips Phoebe's hand tightly.

"Don't worry Phoebe, he won't be let out on bail again after this" I say.

She nods and as she stands to leave, Isobel stands and grabs her arm, "Its ok sis, I won't let him come near you or the baby" she says.

Harry wraps his arm around Phoebe, "and neither will I" he says.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

A week later I am awakened with Christian gently kissing my ear and neck. I open my eyes and stretch, and roll towards him. He smiles at me, "Happy birthday Mrs Grey" he says, and in one swift move he is on top of me.

An hour later I am lying in his arms sated and calm, and he is running his fingers rhythmically up and down my arm.

I look up at him "It's been a while since you woke me up like that" I say with a tinge of regret.

"I know, we should do it more often, like we used to" he says gently kissing my neck.

I glance at the clock and panic, "Shit Christian its 8:45 we are going to be late for work" I try to get out of bed, and he holds me down refusing to let me move.

"Relax baby, I have arranged everything, we are not going to work today, Hannah has everything under control for you and Andrea and Ros are handling everything for me, today you are my priority and I am going to spoil you"

I relax in his arms, "I'm liking the sound of this" I murmur

"Ok then, first of all I am going to make love to you again, then we are going to shower, then we are going to have some breakfast and then..." he waves his hand dismissively in the air "We will go with the flow" I look at him and realise he has something planned which he is not going to tell me.

I grin at him and climb on top of him straddling him, "Well" I say, "Shall we start with item one on the agenda!?"

"Oh yes" he replies.

Later we are eating breakfast and Harry walks in, I look at him in surprise and he looks uncomfortable when he sees me. "Harry I thought you were going back to Harvard today?" I ask

"I am, later" he replies, he glances at Christian, "Happy Birthday Mrs Grey" he says.

I smile at him "Thank you Harry" I say.

After breakfast Christian gives me a small box I know exactly what it is, every birthday he gives me a new charm for the bracelet he bought me on the first birthday we were married, I open the box and gasp when I see the charm, it is a tiny new moon, I look at it and look questioningly at Christian.

"Well its getting harder every year to find a new first, so this year I am going with how I feel about you after all these years together I still love you to the moon and back"

I feel tears welling in my eyes and I fling my arms around him. He holds me tightly and buries his nose in my hair.

"So what are we going to do now, seeing as we have this day totally to ourselves?" I ask

"You'll see" Christian rises and pulls me upstairs, he opens the closet door and hanging up is a clothes bag. "Open it" he whispers to me.

I open the bag and find a beautiful sun dress" I frown and turn to him "Christian its September" I say.

"I know but the place we are flying to today is going to be warm enough for you to wear that, so be a good girl and get dressed" he slaps my ass playfully.

Feeling excited I quickly dress and pull on the shoes he hands me to go with it. I am just brushing my hair when he comes in, he glances at his watch, "ready?" he says

I nod and he holds his hand out to me, I take it and he leads me downstairs and to his R8, he opens the door for me and I climb in. Climbing into the drivers seat he buckles in and starts the engine. In moments we are roaring off down the driveway.

We arrive at Sea Tac and he drives on to the tarmac where Ryan is waiting to collect the R8. I see his jet standing waiting, and I quickly climb up the steps. I am greeted by Stephan and Beighley and I make my way in and sit down, Natalia comes over and offers me a drink.

"Thank you" I say smiling at her.

Christian joins me, and takes the seat next to me. He clasps my hand and kisses my knuckles. "Just you and me" he whispers. His Blackberry buzzes and he frowns he pulls it out and answers it.

He listens carefully and smiles, "yes" he says, he quickly glances at me "yes...excellent ok then thanks, bye" he hangs up and I watch him switch off his phone, my mouth drops open, he has never ever done this before, even on our honeymoon he had his Blackberry constantly on"

I notice we are moving "Where are you taking me?" I ask intrigued

He smiles and says nothing, when we can move about, he stands and leads me into the bedroom at the back of the plane.

A while later I am awakened from my post coital induced sleep "Come on baby wake up" Christian is gently rousing me, "We are here".

I lift myself up and stretch, I take Christians outstretched hand and rise to my feet, he hands me my shoes and resting my hand on his arm to steady myself I sip them on.

"Ready?" he asks

I nod enthusiastically, "Yes" I whisper

He smiles "Come" he says gently pulling me by the hand

"I have done, numerous times" I say with a grin

His head snaps round and his eyebrows are raised, "So crude Mrs Grey, I do believe you are making my palm twitch"

I grin at him, he gestures me to go through the door, and as I walk past him he slaps my behind, hard.

We buckle up and the plane lands smoothly. I am still clueless as to where we are, but it can't be too far away as we haven't been flying for that long.

"Where are we?" I ask

"California" he replies and plants a small kiss on my lips. He leads me from the plane and I see Taylor waiting beside a hire car, he opens the door and I climb in Christian follows and grasps my hand. We are driving along a coast road, the view out of the window is breathtaking.

We arrive at our destination, a beautiful little house almost on the beach, I gasp, we walk inside it is simple and understated. "It's lovely" I say.

He leads me into the bedroom and I see two small suitcases, he has arranged everything.

I sit on the bed, "Well now you have me here Mr Grey what are you going to do with me?" I run my fingers along the edge of the bed.

He smiles at me, "whatever you want to do, we are just going to chill out and enjoy each others company and shut the rest of the world out.

We spend a lovely day together we have never ever done this before, where it is literally just us. His Blackberry is off so no work interruptions, and no children although they are hardly children now, its just me and my man and I am revelling in it.

That evening he leads me out to the car, we are going out for dinner he says, smiling at me, I nod and follow him. We pull up outside an exclusive little restaurant, Taylor whispers something to Christian and he nods. As he leads me inside, my mouth drops open he has booked the whole restaurant just for us, no other diners, I look around wondering how much he has paid for this.

The manager leads us to a candlelit table and gives Christian the wine list.

"Served by the manager, you do know how to spoil a girl" I whisper.

After a delicious meal I sit back, and see Christian signal to someone, I look surprised as a door opens and out walks Phoebe, Harry, Theo, Isobel and Alex, Phoebe is carrying a huge cake, and they are all singing happy birthday. I jump to my feet and as Phoebe places the cake on the table I open my arms and embrace everyone in one giant hug.

"Hi guys" I squeal delighted to see my children, today has been lovely just myself and Christian but deep down I have missed not having my children around me. Christian must have realised that this would be the case and arranged for them to join us, he knows me so well.

I look at Isobel and Alex "Would tonight have something to do with the argument I walked in on last week?" I ask

Alex smiles and nods, I shake my head.

Theo steps forward "happy birthday mom" he says and kisses my cheek, he places a small box in my hand, I open it and gasp, inside is an exquisitely beautiful pair of earrings, Gold studs in the shape of a rose with tiny red rubies in the centre. "Thank you Theo they are beautiful" I say and kiss his cheek, Phoebe walks forward and hands me another box, "This is from me and Harry, happy birthday!" she says I open it and inside is a matching bracelet to go with the earrings finally Isobel and Alex step forward, Isobel grins "this is what we were arguing about, we clubbed together our allowance money and got you this and I thought Alex had lost it, because we couldn't find it"

"But I hadn't" he puts in quickly

I smile, "Well thank you both" I say and open it and it is a matching necklace. I am overwhelmed my family have all worked and schemed together and made my birthday perfect.

"There is just one more thing" Christian says reaching into his inside pocket, he hands me a large envelope I take it frowning at him.

I open it and find the deeds to the beach cottage we have been staying in. "Happy birthday Ana, you are now the owner of our very own get away from it all cottage, we will come here whenever you want to"

My mouth drops open and I stare at the deeds, in my name. I am speechless.

"You can renovate and decorate it as you want to" he continues and grasps my hand.

He is looking for my reaction, after all these years my husband never ceases to amaze me.

"i don't know what to say" I mutter eventually, "I grasp his hand tightly and whisper "I love you" to him.

As the evening draws to a close I kiss my children goodnight as they are all staying in a nearby hotel, and we return to the beach house.

I look around not quite believing that this is mine, Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Happy baby?" he asks.

I turn to face him and wrap my arms around him "Always" I whisper. "Thank you for the best birthday ever" I whisper, "I have loved having you totally to myself with no distractions at all"

"So have I, we will have to do it more often" he covers my mouth with his and pulls me tightly to him, and we sink down on to the bed and into each other.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I am sitting at my desk at work; I can't believe we are back in reality after a wonderful two days at our cottage on the beach. My mind keeps drifting to our little beach cottage and the fact it was just me and Christian and nobody and nothing to disturb us, I sigh and return to the matter in hand, I am working on a couple of manuscripts, when my phone rings.

"Ana Grey" I say lazily down the line.

"Mom it's me" Phoebe's voice comes down the line to me, she sounds anxious.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" I ask immediately on alert,

"Mom, izzy has phoned me asking my advice about something and she thinks you should know about it and I'm not sure, but you should know, but if you tell dad..."

"Phoebe stop" I say firmly "You are rambling, calm down and talk slowly"

I hear a sigh, "I can't talk about it over the phone, can I meet you for lunch? I'll bring Izzy with me" she says in a calmer tone.

"Ok" I say, "about 12ish?" I add.

"Yes" Phoebe says the relief in her voice evident.

At 12 o clock, Hannah pokes her head around my door, "Phoebe and Isobel are here to see you" I glance at the clock and smile.

"Thank you Hannah" I say "I am taking my daughters out to lunch" I add as I stand and grab my purse.

I walk into reception and they both stand, I walk towards them and kiss them both on the cheek and we make our way out to a small deli, we grab a table and order.

When our food arrives I sigh and look at them "Ok then what's wrong?" I ask, Phoebe looks at Izzy

Izzy fidgets with her fork and then looks at me "Alex..." she stops almost as if she is debating something before she continues "appears to have a...erm...girlfriend"

The way she says girlfriend takes me back as though as if it's a dirty disgusting thing.

I smile and look at her kindly "and that isn't any business of yours" I say slightly irritated.

Isobel shakes her head and glances at Phoebe, Phoebe takes my hand "Mom its not as simple as that" she says, she looks anxious, they are not telling me something, there is more to this than they are telling me.

I look from Phoebe to Izzy and back again.

Isobel sighs "Its his English teacher" she says eventually.

I go cold, "What?" I say

"Its his English teacher – Miss Haines" Isobel says, "I saw them, in the locker room they thought nobody was there , she was sitting on his lap and they were..." she stops and closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Oh my god" I whisper, I feel the room spinning, a 15 year old boy being seduced by an older woman, I feel sick and I grasp the table.

"Are you ok mom?" Phoebe asks with concern

I nod but I feel anything but ok" My mind is racing, Christian has to know, but the question is how far is he going to over react. Isobel looks at me tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry mom, I was as shocked as you," all my instincts told me to go in there and pull her off him, but I realised that wouldn't be the best idea"

I smile at her, "You have nothing to be sorry about Izzy" I say, "and you have done the right thing".

I pull out my Blackberry, "What are you doing?" Isobel and Phoebe ask in unison

"I'm phoning your father" I say ignoring the panicked looks on their faces.

"Ana" Christian purrs as he answers the phone.

"Christian we have a problem, a huge one" I say "Can you meet me at my office in say...30 minutes?" I say briskly.

"Sure baby, what's wrong?" he asks the concern evident in his voice.

"Trust me this is not something I want to discuss on the phone" I say

"Ok baby I'm on my way" he says and hangs up.

I look at the girls "He's on his way, come on lets get back to my office" we stand and walk in silence back to Grey Publishing.

We are all sitting in my office as Christian arrives and bursts through the door; he stops when he sees his daughters sitting here, and closes the door behind him.

"Sit down Christian" I say firmly.

He looks at me and takes a seat beside Phoebe, he leans over and kisses her cheek and then reaches towards Isobel and kisses her.

"What's going on Ana?" he asks

I pause, and look helplessly at my daughters, Isobel sighs turns to her father grasping his hand she closes her eyes, "I saw Alex's English teacher and Alex fucking" she says quickly and bluntly.

Christian freezes "What?" he gasps all colour draining from his face. He looks from Isobel to Phoebe and from Phoebe to me.

Phoebe grasps Christians other hand "Izzy called me after she had seen them at the school she was so upset, so I called mom and we came over together to tell her"

Christian stiffens and a determined look appears on his face, "Ok" he says. He looks at his watch, "Isobel you need to get back to school and you need to go back to college Phoebe, Isobel do not say anything to Alex, don't let him know we know" he says.

Izzy nods and stands "Ok dad" I can see the relief on both our daughters faces at the lack of over reaction on Christian's part. Phoebe looks astonished at Christians reaction and quite frankly I am a little surprised to say the very least.

"Taylor will take you both, he is just outside" Christian adds and as he watches them go to leave he grasps Isobel's arm, "Izzy are you ok?" he asks.

She stops, her face crumples and tears roll down her cheeks we have never seen her so distressed, she shakes her head, Christian, pulls her to him, gently rocking her, she clings to him and sobs.

"It was horrible daddy, Alex didn't want to be there, but having said that he appears to have some feelings for her, I think he's confused" she blurts out and then stops.

I see Christian's demeanour change instantly, Isobel feels it and holds him tightly.

"Come on Izzy, time to get back to school" he says gently and pushes her away.

I watches them leave and close the door then he turns to me. I raise my eyebrows.

"How would you feel if it was your son Christian?" I say speaking the words I had spoken to him so long ago which had popped into my head as soon as I had been told what was going on, when he had been trying to excuse his relationship with Elena.

He shakes his head, "Don't Ana" he says, and he sounds crushed. He drops on to the seat I stand and walk around the table to him. "What can I do, what can I say to him without sounding a complete hypocrite?"

I pull him to his feet, "Christian you are in the perfect place to talk to him, because you have been there, you fell in love with an older woman who took advantage of you",

His eyes flash dangerously, "I was not in love with her the only person I have ever loved is you"

I sigh "That's just semantics Christian, you admitted yourself that you thought you loved her, that you would have done anything for her and you thought she was good for you at the time, so you know exactly how he feels".

"I am not discussing my fucked up relationship with Elena with my son" he snarls

"You don't have to, you just tell him you know how he feels because you had a relationship with an older woman at his age, you don't have to go in to detail"

Christian looks at me, "Shit" he says, "I finally realise just now how wrong our relationship was, I have known for years it wasn't right ever since we had the children, and that night when we confronted her about it before she died put it right in my mind but this makes me think even deeper about it," he lowers his head, "She took advantage of me didn't she?" he whispers.

"Yes baby she did, but she has been dead for years, and this is not about your relationship with her its about Alex and right now we have to help our son" I say pulling his head up to look at me.

Christian nods, and grasps hold of me as if I am a life raft.

Later we are sitting at home waiting for Alex to arrive, when I think about it I have noticed a change in him it has happened gradually so I didn't really notice, until now I think about, he takes far more care with his appearance and grooming, he spends longer on his phone texting, all the signs were there, he has been distant and withdrawn, I had a feeling that it was possible he had a girlfriend, but never in a million years did I anticipate anything like this.

The door opens, "Hi mom" he says airily he glances in surprise at Christian, "Hi dad, you're home early!" he says with a smile. I look at Christian.

"Alex darling come and sit down a moment" I say.

Alex stops and looks at us both, "Sure, what's up?" he asks as he takes a seat on the sofa next to Christian.

"A little bird tells me you have a...erm ...girlfriend" Christian says putting his arm around Alex. Alex freezes, panic on his face.

"Who told you that?!" he asks defensively

"It doesn't matter who told me Alex, is it true?" Christian says a clear bite in his tone.

Alex looks down at his fingers, "You wouldn't understand" he says quietly

"Try me" Christian says

Alex shakes his head, "I'm not doing anything wrong" he says

I lean forward and grasp his hand, "No sweetheart you're not, but she is, you are 15 years old you are a minor, how old is she, apart from old enough to know better?" I say

"Listen Alex, I understand far more than you could ever imagine" Christian says gently. He stops,

Alex looks at him incredulously "I don't think so dad, mom is younger than you" he says

Christian nods, "yes she is, I met your mother when I was 27 and she was 21, both consenting adults but before I met your mother...I..." he pauses and looks at me, "I had a relationship with an older woman, I thought I loved her, I thought she helped me and understood me but the truth is she abused me Alex, she abused me for years. I was your age when it started and I was 21 when it ended. So I do understand your situation, this woman is taking advantage of you". Christian stops.

I am shocked he has said so much, but my shock is nowhere near as great as Alex's he is sitting open mouthed staring at Christian in silence. He recovers eventually "But she says she loves me" he moans, confusion written on his face.

I sigh with frustration, and lean forward and grasp his hand "Alex, if all this came out, she would get fired from her job and probably end up in prison, has she told you not to tell anyone? Has she ever been affectionate towards you in public or is it always been behind closed doors in secret? Does she dominate you Alex? Does she get you to do what she wants?" I stop

Alex looks up at me is face bleak and nods, "She has done all of those things".

"She is using you son"Christian says gently and you have to report her".

Alex shakes his head, "I love her dad" he says tears in his eyes.

Christian swallows deeply "I know son, I've been there, but she doesn't love you"

"Has she ever forced you into do anything you didn't want to do?" I ask quietly.

Alex shakes his head, then pauses, "The first time she touched me was a bit of a shock, we were in the classroom just the two of us, she was helping me with something, she put her arm around the back of the chair, and leaned towards me, then she slid her other hand on my lap, and..." he pauses and glances at me embarrassed.

"Do you want me to go Alex so you can talk to your father in private?" I ask

He nods, Christian stands, "Come on we will go into my office and talk" he says and leads his son away"

I followed and god help me I listened at the door.

"You were saying" I hear Christians disembodied voice coming through the door

"She leaned towards me and touched me here, then she opened my fly and slipped her hand inside"

"Did you at any point ever say no or stop?" Christian says

"Yes, I did, but she carried on and then I started to enjoy it, she made me come dad, she made me enjoy it, then she kissed me and told me it was our little secret" there is a pause and I can picture Christian hugging Alex.

I hear Alex's trembling voice again coming through the door "Every time we were together that is what happened, until one day, she took me to a store cupboard, we went inside and she locked the door, she told me she was going to turn me into a man, she undressed me and herself and she put a condom on me and she...we have been doing it ever since then, she told me when I leave school we will be together, she said she loved me and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me, but she ignores me when I see her when everyone else is around, and she is nasty to me in lessons, she picks on me, but then she tells me she is sorry and doesn't mean it when we are alone, I'm so confused, I love her dad, but talking like this and telling you everything, it does feel kind of wrong and seedy"

Tears are pouring down my cheeks and I want to kill this woman who has put her filthy hands on my son, I know exactly how Grace felt now when she found out about Christian and Elena. Isobel comes up beside me and puts her arm around me "Dad took it very well" she says quietly

I nod, "he did" I say simply

"Are they talking?" she asks and puts her ear to the door.

I pull her away, "come on lets leave them to talk"

I look at Isobel, "you know Izzy have never fully understood the extent of your passion and violence when anyone hurts us, but I think I do now, at this moment I want to kill that woman" I say quietly.

Isobel wraps her arms around me "I did too mom, when I saw them, Alex was totally dominated by her it wasn't an equal display of love, she was ...it was horrible" she says closing her eyes. "I wanted to storm in there and pull her off him and rip her limb from limb".

After what seems like ages Christian and Alex appear Alex is pale and his eyes are red Christian still has his arm around him.

Alex looks at Isobel, she embraces him tightly, "I'm sorry Alex I saw you both, be thankful it was me who saw you in the locker room, I had to say something, what she was doing, it was wrong "

Alex nods sadly.

"What happens now?" Isobel looks up at Christian.

"I make her stop" he says grimly.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

We are waiting to head to school, my heart is pounding out of my chest with anxiety, Christian is on the phone to Welch who is faxing through everything he has found on Miss Hailes, aka Mrs Hailes, aka Mrs Hales. It seems as though she has a track record, moving from state to state, preying on young boys, if the boys have blown the whistle she has turned everything around on to them and with the lack of evidence available it has been hushed up and she has moved on.

We have our plan of action we are going to complain about her bullying and picking on Alex in the classroom, and then we are going to hit her with the rest when we are there, we don't want to give her a heads up and chance to be prepared.

Alex looks petrified, Christian is looking determined there is a strange controlled calm about him, which is worrying me and Isobel is arguing because she wants to come into the meeting and have her say. Christian had said no until Izzy had practically dragged him into his office and said or done something, and they had come out Christian looking pale and agreeing Isobel will participate on the condition she will not lay a finger on Miss Hailes, Isobel has reluctantly agreed to the conditions she too can see her father means business. I have no idea what made Christian completely u turn on letting Isobel have her say but it concerns me.

Christian called the school and had spoken to the principal, and was granted a meeting near enough straight away. After driving to the school in silence, we are waiting outside the Principals office, everyone seems to be falling over themselves to be helpful and accommodating, a secretary has been to us wringing her hands offering drinks. Christian has shut down into Mr Cool and collected a vision of self control, and impassiveness. He is staring at his Blackberry, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly

"Welch has sent more information about Miss Hailes" he spits.

Just at that moment the Principals door opens he comes out looking nervous, he plasters a huge smile on his face, and offers Christian his hand "Mr & Mrs Grey, please come in" he says.

Alex looks as though he is going to faint, Christian wraps his arm around his son and gently squeezes as he leads him into the room, and he whispers something in his ear. We all sit down, and the Principal leans on the table his hands clasped.

"What seems to be the problem" he asks politely

Christian sits in his chair looking relaxed he has his legs crossed and his foot resting on his knee, he is leaning back with his arm draped over the back of Alex's chair. But I know differently his eyes are the colour of a stormy sky, and his free hand is fisted on his lap, I know he is radiating controlled anger whilst looking to the casual observer nonchalant and relaxed. As the Principal speaks, Christian moves slightly leaning forward and clasps his hands in front of him.

He stares directly at the Principal, "Shouldn't Miss Hailes be here to listen to the accusations being put to her?" he asks politely in a sharp clipped tone.

The principal shuffles uncomfortably, "Miss Hailes will be with us shortly" he has hardly got the words out of his mouth when there is a sharp rap at the door.

"Come in" The Principal calls

The door opens and Miss Hailes breezes in confidently clutching a large folder, she is a petite young woman I put her about 28 years of age, she has blonde hair flowing around her slim shoulder and is dressed in a slightly too tight top which highlights her ample bosom.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey" she says, she is staring at Christian, in a way that is almost indecent, and she makes it clear she is not just into young boys.

Christian nods but doesn't say a word, she sits herself down lifting her skirt slightly to show her thighs and crosses her legs. I shake my head, this woman is a complete slut she is throwing her self at Christian. He is looking impassively at her and with exaggerated disinterest turns to the Principal. As he goes to open his mouth, she butts in.

"So we are here to discuss Alex's attainment in his English lessons" she says briskly, opening her folder, "Alex has been having a few problems concentrating in class and I have had to mention it a few times to him." She smiles at Alex who turns his gaze to the ground a hurt and confused expression on his face.

Christian leans forward and fixing her with an icy stare says "Perhaps the reason he has been distracted in lessons is because his teacher has been sexually abusing him" he spits.

The atmosphere in the room plummets immediately. The principal's jaw drops open and Miss Hailes goes bright red, she doesn't say a word.

"Mr Grey, these are very serious allegations" the principal splutters

Christian's head swivels back to the Principal who visibly shrinks under his gaze. "Indeed they are serious, my son has been the victim of this woman's unwanted attention for a number of weeks now and things came to an impasse yesterday when she was seen in the locker room having sexual intercourse with him by my daughter who immediately brought the matter to our attention. My son has told us exactly what has happened and how this woman has groomed him, taking him aside for private tuition, and gradually becoming more and more inappropriate". He stops.

The Principal stares at Alex, "Can you tell us what has happened Alex?" he asks gently.

Christian grabs Alex's hand and squeezes, I reach out and grab his other hand, Alex closes his eyes and starts talking, he sings like the proverbial canary, telling every dirty detail. When he has finished he opens his eyes and tears are rolling down his cheeks, I can't stand to see my son in such pain and I crouch down in front of him and take him in my arms, rocking him and comforting him.

"Miss Hailes" The Principal says staring at the woman who is looking more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Are you seriously going to take the word of a boy who is an attention seeker and a disruptive influence in my classroom, I am..." she stops as Christian raises his hand.

He looks at Alex and down to me I am still on my knees comforting him.

"Ana" he says quietly, I look up and he holds out his hand "the papers Welch sent" he demands

I reach for my bag and pull out the folder and hand it to Christian, he throws it to the Principal, you may want to check Miss Hailes employment record from Ohio, Michigan, Minnesota and Illinois.

Miss Hailes blanches. The principal opens the folder and pulls out the wad of papers. Christian reaches for his Blackberry, and dials a number. "Isobel, it's your turn, remember what I said" he says quietly down the phone, and ends the call he then calls up the further information Welch sent and passes his Blackberry to the principal.

Isobel bursts in through the doors, glaring at Miss Hailes. The Principal looks up

"Isobel" Christian says a clear warning in his voice. "Tell the good principal what you saw yesterday"

Isobel looks straight at the principal, "I was in the girls locker room I had left my jacket in there and I was collecting it, when I heard Miss Hailes come in, I hid because I heard she had someone with her, that and the stuff she was saying it was disgusting, she kept saying she was desperate to fuck him and that she knew he wanted it as much as she did, then I heard my brothers voice, he sounded scared, he didn't want to do it and he was afraid that someone would catch them, she locked the door, which meant I couldn't get out so I waited where I was hiding, I saw and heard things no-one should ever hear" she stops and looks at Alex, "you didn't want to do it did you?" she asks

Alex bursts into floods of tears and shakes his head, Isobel moves towards him, "Forgive me for what I am going to do next but I had to do it to get the evidence to prove what she did to you, I could tell you didn't want to do it " Alex looks up at her and nods.

Christian nods at her and I gape at her in shock she had never mentioned the fact she had actually been in the room at the time. She had made light of the ordeal she had personally been through, to get the best possible outcome for her brother.

Izzy delves into her pocket and retrieves her phone, she glances at Alex regret written all over her face, she scrolls down and starts a video and throws her phone on the table, then she bends down and puts her hands over her brothers ears and holds him tightly, and presses her forehead to his tears coursing down her cheeks. I look at Christian and realise this was what had changed his mind about her attending the meeting, I stare at Isobel in shock and awe, she had established the fact her brother was in distress and an unwilling party and she had put aside her own revulsion to get the evidence that was required, looking at them both now it was clear she had been affected by what she had witnessed as much as Alex who was personally involved.

The video makes for uncomfortable viewing and I am glad I cannot see what is happening because what I am hearing is making me feel physically ill. The Principal reaches for the phone and stops the video, he looks disgusted and ill, Christian is shaking with rage, Miss Hailes just looks resigned. The principal lifts the phone and calls the police and child protection services. I am overcome with emotion I cannot control myself, I have sat and listened to what this woman has done to my son, I move past izzy, who tries to grab my arm, "mom" she says.

I yank my arm out of her reach.

"Ana" Christian says, I put my hand up to silence him.

I walk up to Miss Hailes "Stand up" I snarl, she cowers into her seat.

"I said stand the fuck up" I grab her arm and with all my strength pull, Isobel walks towards me takes one look at me and grabs the woman's other arm and between us we pull her unwillingly to her feet.

"My mom told you to stand up" she hisses, she fists her hands.

"Isobel" Christian warns and pulls her away

"Mrs Grey please" the principal pleads, I glare at him and he stops.

"You hurt my son" I whisper

"He loved it" she sneers

My arm is raised and I slap her with all the strength I can muster, I slap her so hard she staggers sideways. She turns to hit me back and Christian grabs her arm.

"You hurt my son" I say again I take a step towards her, "and so I am going to hurt you" I slap her again and she topples against Christian who immediate pushes her down on to the chair, as if she has burnt him. I step forward my hand raised to slap her again.

"Mom no" Isobel grabs me, "Mom she's not worth it" she whispers

Alex touches my arm "Mom, Izzy is right, don't lower yourself to her level" he says

The fight leaves me, I turn to Alex and pull him into my arms and we stand and cry on each other.

Alex pulls away from me, he makes his way over to the table and starts to look through the paperwork which Welch sent, he turns to Miss Hailes a hurt expression on his face,"Why?" he says squietly

She shrugs, and doesn't say a word, we can all see her indifference is ripping him apart, he straightens and takes a deep breath and turns to his father, "Dad, will you make sure this" he gestures towards the paperwork and then to himself and finally to Miss Hailes "gets in the media, make sure everyone in the United States knows about what she did, so those people who she hurt before can come forward and get their justice"

Christian nods "If that is what you want" he says

"It is" he says quietly.

There is a knock at the door, and the police arrive, Christian immediately steps forward, gathers up all the paper work and puts it in the arms of the officer. He collects his Blackberry and hands Isobel her phone.

Christian outlines the nature of the allegations; Miss Hailes is arrested and escorted away. A kind faced police woman takes Isobel and Alex to make their statements. Child Protection Officers are talking to Christian and the Principal.

Isobel returns, she walks towards me and slips her arms around me, "I need a hug" she whispers.

I turn and wrap my arms around her, "You are such a brave girl" I say stroking her hair out of her face"

"I had to do it, but it was horrible I felt so low, I had to be sure I got him saying no and saying he didn't want to, which I did, I knew she would probably try and turn it round on Alex, say he hounded her so I had to get the evidence to prove it was her"

"Izzy it's ok" I say gripping her arms and pushing her away from me so I can look her straight in the eye "you were looking out for your brother, you didn't do what you did to get your kicks or to be malicious, you did it to protect your brother.

"Izzy" Alex has returned and is hovering, Isobel turns and looks at her brother. "Thank you Izzy" he says, and opens his arms to her.

She smiles at him, and walks into him hugging him tightly "No problem" she pauses "just remember I'm not always going to be there to pick up the pieces" 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The next few months are a whirlwind of activity, there has been a media feeding frenzy, the youngest son of _the_ Christian Grey groomed and sexually abused by his teacher. Miss Hailes became public enemy number one, as soon as the news hit it went viral and had the desired effect that all her previous victims came forward and got their own justice, I also had my suspicions that Welch had a hand in locating the victims and persuading them to give evidence. Plus the fact no doubt because of Christian's influence it was dealt with in a quicker manner than the usual timeline of events. The extent of the evidence was such that it almost seemed as though it was an open and shut case, and thanks to Izzy's actions the defence's case crumbled. I was so proud of her the day she stood in the court room and described in detail what she had seen, the video she took on her phone was played to the court, Alex sat with Christian and as the video was played, Christian wrapped his arms around his sons head and pulled him towards him as though shielding him from it. Miss Hailes was jailed and rightly so.

Since then Isobel and Alex have been seeing Flynn to talk through their experiences, Isobel quickly dispatched all the negativity of what she had witnessed and returned to her usual self. Alex tried to put on a brave face but we could tell he had been seriously scarred by his ordeal, especially as he couldn't come to terms with the confusion of his feelings for his teacher. Ava had been a tower of strength for him; they had grown close and were a support for each other with their shared experiences. He had been talking to Christian more as well, I would often see them just walking and talking together around the garden, I didn't pry or interfere I just hoped that whatever was said between them would have a positive effect on both of them.

It is Christmas Eve now, the house is buzzing with activity. Theo and Harry have come home, Theo graduates next year but Harry has a long way to go. Phoebe is now nearly eight months pregnant and is getting increasingly frustrated at Harry and Christian's over bearing concern. I am in the kitchen going through the menu for Christmas day with Gail. I am aware that Gail works so hard and Christmas should be a time where she can kick back and relax. So I always make sure everything is prepared in advance and we organise it together. Gail and Taylor are joining us for Christmas dinner this year, Harry is spending the day with Phoebe and Jose and Sophie are staying they are due to arrive shortly from Chicago. Kate is coming with the girls; we are all getting increasingly hopeful that reconciliation is on the cards for Elliot and Kate she is still staying with Elliot despite having the means to find a place of her own. Simpson has been jailed and is out of our lives, for now.

As we sit and go through everything, Isobel bursts in through the door "Mom will you tell Phoebe" she says.

I smile "Tell Phoebe what?" I ask although I have a fairly good idea.

"She should be resting but she is putting up the Christmas decorations"

"Phoebe is pregnant she is not ill, if she feels she can safely do something then who are we to argue with her" I look at Isobel

"You haven't seen what she's doing!" she retorts and pulls my arm.

I sigh and rise to follow her, in the hallway is Phoebe balancing precariously on a chair stretching up to decorate the top of the tree. My mouth drops open, Harry is circling the chair pleading with her to get down.

"Phoebe will you please get down" I ask and move quickly towards her.

She sighs, "Mom I am not made of glass" she says irritably

I help her down, "I know you're not darling, but you have to realise that your balance isn't as good when you are as pregnant as you are, what would you do if you toppled over and fell?"

She nods "Ok mom, but I just need to be doing something, I feel so restless" she says

I smile at her, "have you been cleaning and tidying more than normal?" I ask

She nods, "you are nesting sweetheart, that doesn't normally happen until the last few weeks of pregnancy, so you are a bit early but that's what you are doing"

"I don't understand" she says

"You are preparing, and getting everything ready for your baby, its a natural instinct, that's why you feel so restless"

The door opens and Christian and my father walk towards me looking windswept, I beam at them, "Hi did you two have a good time?" I ask, they have been out on the sound in Christian's boat. The weather has been abnormally good recently.

My father kisses my cheek. "Hey Annie, we had a fantastic time" he says

"We sure did" Christian says with a smile, he disappears into the kitchen and returns with two bottles of beer and hands one to Ray. They clink bottles and head towards the sofa.

Grace appears Christian turns and smiles at his mother, "Did you have a good sleep mom?" he asks

Grace moves towards him "yes thank you darling, I'm sorry about that, I had a terrible headache, but that sleep has done the trick, I feel much better now". She turns to me, "Ana darling is there anything I can do to help?" I shake my head.

"Everything is under control, and there is nothing left to be done, we are just waiting for the others to arrive and then Christmas Eve can get into full swing."

Elliot and Kate arrive, Ava immediately goes to Alex and they sit in a corner talking. Zoe wanders over to Phoebe and hugs her, Ethan and Mia arrive, and Jonathan charges to Isobel, who swings him around in her arms, "Hey little dude" she says smiling at him.

We are just waiting for Jose and Sophie to arrive. I look around the room, the atmosphere is light and cheery, I go into the Kitchen for some more wine. As I am in there I hear activity and make my way back out, Jose and Sophie have arrived, Sophie is chatting with Harry and Jose is trying to persuade Alice to take off her coat. In the end he gives up and Taylor bends down and within seconds has relieved Alice of her coat. Jose shakes his head and laughs, he spots me watching and walks towards me, "Hey Ana, Merry Christmas, how are you, he looks around and lowers his voice, how's Alex, we saw the coverage, on the news, it shocked us to the core, we were surprised though, we thought Christian would have buried the coverage, it was like a feeding frenzy for a while there"

I shake my head, "Christian wanted to keep it under wraps but Alex wanted it to go viral, so her other victims could come forward and get their own justice"

Jose's mouth drops open "wow" he says.

Christian appears and hands Jose a beer, Jose accepts it "Cheers" he says with a grin.

Christian smiles. Sophie wanders over, "Jose, have you asked them yet?" she asks

"Oh shit no" Jose turns to us, "Erm we are having Jason and Alice baptised in the New Year and I was I mean we were wondering if you two would be god parents?"

Christian beams he turns to me and then looks at Jose, "We would be honoured" he says

As the evening wears on the men all wander outside, and I find myself with Kate, I nudge her gently "Merry Christmas" I whisper in her ear, she turns and smile.

"Right back at you" she says with a grin.

"Sooo" I ask "How are things going with you and Elliot?"

She nods "Good, we are taking it one day at a time, but its working well at the moment"

I place my hand on her arm, "I am so pleased for you, and you deserve it".

She nods, "Susannah has been supportive too, she is a lovely person, she married you know, Noah is spending Christmas day with her this year, Elliot is having him for New Year"

I nod, we make our way over to the sofa, Phoebe is very quiet.

"Are you ok?" I ask quietly.

She nods, "I'm just tired" she says.

I smile, "Then go to bed" I say gently

She looks at me "would you mind?" she asks.

"Phoebe you are nearly eight months pregnant, you are tired go to bed" I say.

Phoebe struggles to her feet and I stand and kiss her goodnight. A few moments later the men come wandering in.

"It's turned cold out there" Christian says with a shiver.

Harry looks around, "Where's Phoebe?" he asks

"She's gone to bed, she's tired" I say.

He nods and disappears upstairs after her. The atmosphere is light and cheery everyone appears to be having a good time, I go and stand with Christian and wrap my arms around him, he turns and smiles at me. I pull him slightly to the left, and I glance upward, he follows my gaze and spots the mistletoe I have attached above his head, he grins at me.

"Oh I see" he says as he turns to me, he grabs my head in his hands and plants a very loud wet kiss on my lips, I grab his hair and deepen the kiss, and he can't help but respond with a groan. We are oblivious to everyone around us, until we hear Elliot.

"Will you two get a room" he taunts, then he spots the mistletoe he glances at Kate and with a grin walks towards us, "Move over little bro" he says shoving Christian with his elbow. He looks directly at Kate, beseeching her to step towards him, I pull Christian away and we watch holding our breath as she starts to walk towards him. When she reaches him, she places her hand on his shoulder, tenderly he wraps his arm around her and pulls her towards him, and he places a chaste gentle kiss on her lips, he looks her in the eye and drops to his knees, everyone gasps as he struggles into his pocket and pulls out a ring box.

"Kate, I was a terrible husband and I lost you, it was all my fault and I swear to you in front of all these people here, if you agree to re-marry me and give me another chance I will never ever hurt you again, I want you back Kate, you are my world and my world fell apart when you left me and made me realise what an idiot I had been, please Kate" he stops and looks at her.

You can hear a pin drop, everyone is holding their breath, slowly she smiles, "ok" she whispers.

"What did you say?" Elliot says not quite believing what she has said.

Kate laughs "I said ok" she says a little louder.

Elliot stands and flings his arms around her, "Thank you, he says kissing her repeatedly on the cheek and mouth. He stops and pulls the ring out and slips it on her finger, "You won't regret this" he says "I will be the best husband ever" he boasts.

The applause is deafening, everyone was stunned into silence but as soon as the ring went on Kate's finger the whole room erupted. Christian walks over with a case of Cristal and proceeds to open it, Gail appears with champagne glasses. I walk over and look at him, "Did you know he was going to do this?" I ask quietly, Christian looks at me and nods.

"He was going to do it later, but after our little show he decided to seize the moment"

The clock in the hallway starts chiming; I glance at my watch,

"Merry Christmas" I say to Christian, he looks at his watch and smiles.

"Merry Christmas baby" he answers and kisses me.

He turns "Does everyone have a glass of champagne?" he asks

"No" Jonathan shouts and everyone laughs, Christian opens a bottle of lemonade and pours it into a champagne flute, "Here you are Jonathan" he says.

"Thank you Uncle Christian" Jonathan says with a smile

"Merry Christmas everyone" he says raising his glass in the air.

"Merry Christmas" is the unanimous chorus. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Christmas has passed in a blur it was gone and people were leaving, we were so happy for Kate and Elliot. I had taken Elliot aside and threatened him not to blow it this time, he had looked at me seriously and solemnly promised that he had learnt his lesson. I noticed Christian talking to him as well and assumed he had done the same thing.

I was sorry to see Jose and Sophie leave, as was Taylor, but we would be seeing them again soon for the christening.

It is New Years day, I am walking around my relatively quiet house, it's just Harry and the children, Christian and I. Gail and Taylor have gone away for New Year just the two of them. I am wandering into the lounge area when Sawyer comes in to me, "Mrs Grey is here" he says.

I look surprised, Kate, oh no what's happened now. "Thank you Sawyer" I say quietly, as she enters the room I run to her, "Kate what's wrong?" I ask looking at her carefully.

She smiles at me "Nothing, Elliot is spending quality time with Noah today, and he is going to tell him about us re marrying, I wanted to keep out of the way while he did it, we are all going out for a meal later with the girls after he has told him, so I thought I'd come round and see my best friend"

I smile relieved that Elliot hasn't done something already.

We sit on the sofa and chat happily, we talk about wedding plans, Christmas, Jose and Sophie and their forthcoming Christening, its nice just sitting and chatting. We are interrupted suddenly.

"Mom" I turn and see Phoebe standing looking at me.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" I ask

"My waters have just broken" she whispers, I glance down and see the increasingly wet patch spreading across her pants.

"Ok sweetheart" I walk towards her and sit her down "Are you having contractions?" I ask

She nods, "they are about 15 minutes apart" I've been having pains on and off all morning though but they seem to be more regular since my waters broke".

"I'll find Harry and Christian" Kate says she leaves the room, moments later the room is full, Isobel is standing staring at her sister and Alex is pacing around looking anxious, Theo, Christian and Harry burst through the door, Harry is beside Phoebe in seconds and grasps her hand, Christian is hovering raking his hands through his hair. Theo smiles at Phoebe, "This is it then" he says Phoebe smiles back at him.

"It would appear so" she says trying to make light of it. She looks afraid, Theo steps towards her, and hugs her.

"I'm looking forward to meeting my new nephew" he whispers to her and she nods.

Christian is radiating worry and I turn to him, "Calm down" I say quietly "Go and phone the hospital, tell them her waters have broken and her contractions are coming regularly about 15 minutes apart"

He nods and disappears; I sigh and turn my attention to Harry who is also displaying severe anxiety.

"Harry go and get an overnight bag ready for Phoebe, and don't forget to put some baby things in" I say calmly he nods and reluctantly leaves Phoebe's side, I crouch down beside her, she looks embarrassed, as she has become the centre of attention for everyone in the room.

"Thanks mom" she says gratefully she grasps my hand as she gets another contraction, I talk her through her breathing and as we sit I am timing her contractions they are steadily becoming stronger and closer together. Christian reappears with his coat on, and Harry returns with a small bag.

Harry pulls my sleeve, he looks worried, "It's too soon" he whispers to me.

"Don't worry" I say trying to calm him, but the same thoughts are going through my mind.

We head for the hospital and Dr Green is waiting for us when we arrive. We are taken to delivery and Dr Green is her usual no nonsense self. I pull Christians arm to hold him back, as they are taken in, "Christian it's not our place to be in there" I say to him.

"My daughter is about to give birth prematurely" he hisses

"Yes she is, and she is in the best hands and it is Harry's place to be with her" I say trying to calm him. Christian's anxiety is the last thing Phoebe needs at this moment.

He sags, and just then the door opens, Harry pokes his head around, "If you want to see this baby born you had better get a move on, Phoebe is asking for you both" he says and disappears inside.

Christian doesn't need telling twice and charges towards the door.

Harry is sitting holding Phoebe's hand.

"Mom" she says holding out her free hand, "Mom it hurts, I can't do this" she says sobbing.

"Yes you can sweetheart" I say encouragingly, I stroke her head, and glance at Harry who looks very pale. "Calm down Phoebe, stop crying you are wasting your energy doing that, you need to calm down and focus on getting this baby out" I grasp her hand tightly, "Phoebe look at me and focus, and breathe with the contractions, don't fight them" I say firmly.

Phoebe stops crying and her breathing becomes more controlled, she breathes through the contraction gripping my hand and Harry's hand.

Christian is pacing around at the end of the bed, Dr Green looks at him, "Please sit down Mr Grey" she says firmly

Christian glares at her "Can't you give her some pain relief?" he says

Dr Green smiles, "Phoebe is about to give birth, the baby will be here before the epidural has chance to work, this little man is anxious to be here"

She turns to Phoebe, "Listen to me Phoebe, the next contraction you have I want you to push hard".

Phoebe nods, and pushes, her face turns red and she gasps.

"Good girl Phoebe. A couple more like that and we will have this baby here" Dr Green says encouragingly.

Phoebe pushes again; Harry glances down and looks quite ill, "Are you ok?" I whisper to him, I am worried he is going to faint.

He nods and whispers encouragement in Phoebe's ear, Phoebe pushes again a few more times and then screams in pain.

"Ok Phoebe the head is out now, one more push and we will have a baby" Dr Green says firmly

"Come on Phoebe you can do this" Christian says encouragingly, he has moved to stand behind me and is stroking Phoebe's head with a damp cloth, Phoebe looks up at Christian, then to me and finally to Harry and then pushes again.

"Well done Phoebe, your son is here" Dr Green says, Harry cuts the cord with shaking hands and then drops back to his seat, wrapping his arm around Phoebe and kissing her on the forehead.

"Well done Phoebe" he whispers to her, Phoebe glances down at the wriggling little scrap between her legs and tears roll down her cheeks.

Dr Green rubs the baby with a towel and wraps him and places him on Phoebe's chest. Harry is crying and Christian has tears in his eyes.

A small cry comes to our ears, "My baby" Phoebe says as she stares down at her son. She looks at Harry, "Our baby" she corrects herself.

"Well done Phoebe" Christian says his voice thick with emotion "he's beautiful, just like his mother!"

Harry gently takes the baby from Phoebe's arms, staring at him, as Phoebe is tided up and the placenta is delivered. He is overcome with emotion, "Hello, I'm your daddy" he says quietly to the wriggling little scrap in his arms. "I'm going to take care of you and your mom for the rest of my life" he says and kisses the baby gently on his forehead.

The baby is gently removed from his arms by Dr Green and weighed and checked, "is he ok?" Christian asks anxiously, as he stands with Dr Green "after all he is early"

"Dr Green nods, "he is absolutely fine, he is a little small at 5lbs but he just wanted to be born, he is breathing well and all his vital signs are good and strong". We will keep an eye on him today just to make sure but I can't see any problems" She smiles at Phoebe "Do you have a name?" She asks.

Phoebe nods, she glances at Harry who nods – "Damien, Damien Matthew Grey-Weston" she says.

"Matthew" I whisper.

Phoebe nods, "I wanted him to have his uncle's name" she says, we both liked Damien and I thought Matthew went well with it, you don't mind do you mom?" she asks

"Of course not, it's a lovely gesture" I say and smile.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy" Christian says quietly, we look around and see him standing cradling Damien in his arms, he looks at me and I walk towards him and wrap my arm around his waist and gaze down at our grandchild.

I smile and nod, "Hello Granddad" I say teasingly

Christian looks at me "I am a grandfather" he says and smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Phoebe has taken to motherhood like a duck to water; she is calm and methodical and dotes on baby Damien. Harry is a proud father and treats Damien as if he was his own. Theo and Isobel were keen to hold and cuddle their new nephew but Alex was distant, but I felt it had nothing to do with the baby, but more about Alex, since the court case and despite regular visits to Flynn Alex was becoming more and more withdrawn. We were all worried about him, the only person he really opened up to was Christian and he was trying his hardest to bring our son back to us.

I was thinking about everything that had happened over the past few months, as I went for my regular visit to Matthews grave, I placed flowers on it and cleaned the headstone. I told him his new nephew had his name as his middle name and I told him how his brother was struggling to come to terms with what had happened to him. I turned to leave and return to back to the car where Sawyer was waiting, he smiled at me "Ready Mrs Grey" he asked gently.

I nodded, "Thank you Luke" I replied, "if you could take me to the office now please"

Sawyer nodded and closed the door and walked round to the driver's side. As the car moved away, I turned to see an old man standing looking at Matthew's grave.

"Luke" I said pointing.

Sawyer slowed down and watched the old man, he was leaning heavily on a stick and he stood staring, before turning to leave, I looked at him and he somehow looked familiar, but I couldn't place him, and I certainly didn't know him, I'd never seen him before in my life.

"Don't worry Mrs Grey" Sawyer said kindly, "He was probably looking for a grave" he didn't seem concerned. I had far more important things to think about, namely getting ready to leave for Chicago in a couple of days for the Christening of Jose and Sophie's children.

I put the strange old man out of my mind and concentrated on matters to hand, when I arrived at work I ploughed through and got everything in order, before I left for Chicago, I had the full trust and confidence in my team to take care of everything while I was gone.

That evening I checked everything was sorted, Christian came up to me as I was double checking our case, he put his arms around me and pulled me to him. He nuzzled my neck, making my inside melt.

"Will you stop it" I say playfully

I feel his smile against my neck I turn and wrap my arms around him. "I'm not going to get this done if you don't stop distracting me" I say

"Gail will do it" he replied flippantly.

I shake my head, "No, Gail and Taylor are sorting their own things out don't forget its Taylor's grandchildren who are being christened"

Christian nods, "I see your point" he says and looks down at the case. "Can I help?" he asks

I shake my head, "No its ok, I'm nearly done now" I say.

Just then there is a knock at the door, "Come in" I call and the door opens and Alex wanders in.

"Hello" I say smiling at him he returns my smile.

"Mom, can I come to the christening?" he asks,

"Of course you can" I reply, I hadn't expected this considering how distant and withdrawn he had been recently.

"Is Pheebs and Izzy going?" he asked hopefully

"Izzy is, but Phoebe is staying here with the baby" I say. "Theo is coming he is meeting us there, he is catching a scheduled flight, and we are all going in your fathers plane"

Alex nods, "mom can I talk to you" he asks he glances at Christian, who tactfully removes himself from the room.

He sits on the bed, I sit beside him and wait for him to speak. I wait for what seems like ages before he opens his mouth.

"Mom, are you ashamed of me, because of what I did?" he asks.

My mouth drops open, "Alex sweetheart whatever gave you that idea, of course I'm not, we were not to blame at all" I am shocked and wrap my arms around him.

"I don't know, I'm just so confused, I thought I loved her, but I knew it was wrong what she was doing, and yet I enjoyed it but then another part of me was ashamed and ..."he stops

"Alex, listen to me, you were not to blame, you were a fifteen year old boy, who was seduced and abused by someone who should have known better, she was in the wrong, Alex not you". I stare at him. "Why did you think I was ashamed of you?" I ask

"It was the look on your face when you heard and saw that video Izzy recorded in the court room" he says quietly.

"Alex, that wasn't shame darling, that was anger at her and pain for you for what you went through, and I was disgusted someone did those things to my son" I stop "I could never ever be ashamed of you" I add.

"Dad's been really helpful and so has Dr Flynn, dad went through something similar didn't he? He hasn't gone into detail, but some of the things he has said to me made me realise he went through the same sort of thing - someone abused him?"

I nod but don't say anything, Alex smiles up at me, "Thanks mom" he says he looks more relaxed now and he hugs me tightly.

"Anytime sweetheart, you know you can always talk to me, or your dad about anything, and never ever think we are ashamed of you because we couldn't be prouder of you" I say hugging him back with tears in my eyes.

We are driving to Sea Tac, as we pull into the airport grounds my attention is caught on a man getting out of a taxi and going into the airport, it is the old man I saw at Matthews grave, my breath catches and I look at Luke, who I realise has also seen him.

"What's wrong baby?" Christian asks, "What are you looking at?"

"That man" I say quietly, Christian looks over to where I am pointing

"And?" he asks a confused look on his face.

I explain I saw him at Matthew's grave after I had been there, and now he was in the airport. Christian shrugs unconcerned. "He was probably looking for a grave, and now coincidentally is going somewhere, don't worry about it baby" he says and kisses my cheek.

We arrive in Chicago, Jose is at the airport to meet us, with Alice who runs to Taylor and he sweeps her up in his arms, and she flings her small arms around his neck.

Jose shakes Christians hand and gives Gail and myself a swift peck on the cheek. It is good to see him again, this is the first time we have been to Chicago to see him. Sophie is waiting to meet us at the house, Taylor immediately embraces her and kisses her, she gently places baby Jason into his free arm and it is something, seeing him holding his two grandchildren, he looks so proud. Jose carries all the bags inside, and Christian helps him, aware that this trip is as much for Taylor and Gail as it is for us.

We decide to do a bit of sightseeing around Chicago in the afternoon, Jose takes us to his workplace and Christian is welcomed enthusiastically by the directors of the company. I watch my husband command the room and have everyone eating out of his hand. We have a lovely afternoon; Alex and Izzy wander off taking in the city. As we are heading back to Jose's place Christian's phone rings.

"Theo" he says as he answers it with a smile.

He listens and nods, as he is pushing his Blackberry back into his pocket he turns to Jose, "could we swing past the airport Theo has just landed?"

Jose smiles, "Sure" he says.

Sophie has made a beautiful meal for us all and as we all sit around the table I can't help but smile to see Jose so happy. As we are eating there is a knock at the door, Jose rises to answer it, "Dad, Ray" he exclaims as they enter the room, "I wasn't expecting you both until tomorrow"

I am surprised, I stand and run to my step father, "Daddy" I say

"Hey Annie" he says with a grin and kisses my cheek.

Christian rises to his feet and shakes Rays and Mr Rodriguez hand. He frowns, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming, you could have come with us" he says

My dad smiles, "I know son, and thank you but I wanted to surprise Annie"

Christian smiles, "Well you did that, but you should still have come with us" he says.

As we are lying in bed that evening I turn to Christian, "Are you awake?" I murmur.

"Hmmm" he replies sleepily

"Christian, can we go somewhere, before we head home after the christening?" I ask

He turns and looks at me, "Sure baby, where do you want to go?"

"Detroit" I ask gingerly

Christian visibly stiffens, "Why?" he asks.

"I want to visit your mothers grave and the children haven't ever been, its time" I say

Christian shakes his head and sighs deeply, "If it makes you happy then we will go, but I can't think why you would want to, you dragged me there years go when you made me admit I loved her, I employ someone to tend the grave..." he stops.

"You don't have to come" I say quietly. "Its just while we are in this part of the country I thought I'd like to" .

He nods and smiles "Ok baby" he says

The Christening is a huge success Alice stole the show with her chatter and asking questions. Jason was as good as gold and only grizzled a little when the water was poured on him. All too soon we were leaving, I was sorry to go , and I hugged Jose fiercely as we left. Taylor and Gail waved us off, the plan was we would head to Detroit and then on to Massachusetts to despatch Theo back at Uni and then on the way back stop and pick up Gail and Taylor in Chicago before returning home.

We touched down in Detroit later that day, Sawyer arranged a hire car and drove us to the cemetery. I stopped dead as I saw someone laying flowers on Christians mothers grave, I gripped Christians arm and pointed, "Look its him" I whisper, it was the old man I had seen in Seattle and at the airport. I look at Sawyer who shrugs but is on alert.

I walk over to the old man, "Hello" I say nervously, he turns and looks at me, his eyes move to Christian and he swallows deeply.

"Hello" he replies gruffly, and steps aside so I can lay my flowers down. The silence is uncomfortable; he can't take his eyes off of Christian.

"Excuse me Mr Grey, Mr Christian Grey?" he asks eventually

Christian looks at him "yes" he says impassively

The old man swallows again, and glances at me and then at Theo, Alex and Izzy who are hovering in the background. "Was Ella your biological mother?" he asks Christian, I see Christian stiffen noticeably and he nods not saying a word.

The old man's eyes well with tears and he reaches out his hand to Christian, who steps back to avoid the touch, Izzy steps forward and glares at the old man, and Christian puts his hand on her arm and halts her then he looks at me, and realisation is dawning in my mind as I see the old man standing with Christian I can see the similarities in their looks, my hand rushes to my throat and I gasp, Christian puts his arm around me, he looks confused, I grip his hand.

"Christian" I whisper, "I think this man is related to you" I say quietly

The old man nods and bursts into tears, "I am your father" he says.

Christian goes deathly white and shakes his head "No, no no no" he says, and his hands go to his hair and grabs it he is staring around wildly, Izzy looks shocked to see her father so distressed and Theo and Alex come forward comes forward towards him .

I quickly take charge and pull him close, "Christian its ok" I say trying to calm him, I spot a bench and lead him to it, the old man follows and as Christian sits and puts his head in his hands, I look at Izzy who is getting more agitated by the second, Theo and Alex are both standing with their mouths open, unable to comprehend what is happening.

"What is your name and how do you think this?" I ask the old man.

He sighs, "My name Andrew Chalmers, Ella and I were childhood sweethearts we loved the bones of each other, we were too young, to have a child, but we loved you dearly and did our best for you, but Ella had post natal depression and she went off the rails, she started taking drugs and got deeper and deeper into the bad crowd she had become involved with, then one day I came home from work and she had taken you and left" he stops and shakes his head. I searched and searched for her, but I couldn't find either of you it was as if you had both disappeared off the face of the earth. I finally discovered by chance she had died and you had been adopted I tried to find you I really did, I saw you both many years ago, you came to Ella's grave, I didn't approach you then I was too scared, I saw and heard you both talking and I recognised you from the media and realised who you were but I didn't want to say anything in case you thought I was just some kind of con artist after your money, but now, I am dying and I just wanted to see my son once before I died, and apologise for the lost years I even flew to Seattle recently – I visited your son's grave, I saw you laying flowers there and after you had gone I went over" he stops

"Where are you from originally? Christian asks

"Cleveland" he replies

"So I was born in Cleveland?" Christian asks

The old man nods. "Look I know this is all kinds of weird but I am telling the truth, I searched and searched for you, please believe me, I hunted for you but then when I finally realised who you were, well, my courage left me, I have been following you over the years through the media, and keeping updated of your life getting what snippets I could".

"What was my name?" Christian asks.

"Andrew – Andrew Junior, we called you AJ"

Christian looks at the old man, "would you return to Seattle with us, and would you mind doing some paternity tests?" he asks.

Andrew nods and smiles, "Of course I will, now I have finally found you I want you to believe I am who I say I am" he reaches out to Christian who stiffens noticeably; the old man retracts his hand.

"I'm sorry" he says

Christian shakes his head, "No its me, I..." he stops

"Don't worry AJ I understand" he says gently. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The flight back to Seattle is a sombre affair, Taylor and Sawyer are in a room at the back of the plane, with Christian. Theo has been deposited back at Uni and Alex and Izzy are sitting with me. Andrew is in awe of his surroundings as we head back. Christian spoke to Welch before we took off and I am assuming he is doing some digging. Christian also called Grace who is going to meet us at the airport, when we land.

As we leave the plane, Grace is waiting on the tarmac with Phoebe who is holding Damien, I walk towards them. Grace looks worried and as soon as Christian emerges she runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She is staring at Andrew as he comes to stand next to Christian, and holds his hand out to her.

"Mrs Grey, I believe I owe you a debt of thanks for taking care of my son for all these years" he says quietly.

Christian frowns "This woman is my mother the only real mother I have ever known" he says in a clipped tone.

Andrew blushes, "I'm sorry I...I...Id didn't mean to imply...I " he stammers

Grace smiles at him kindly "don't worry, no offence taken" she says.

We drive Andrew to the Fairmont and Christian gets him put up in a room there. Andrew offers Christian his hand as we leave him to get settled in. Christian hesitates and then takes it.

"Wow" Izzy says suddenly as we are driving home, "You can't accuse this family of being boring" she adds with a grin. She turns to Christian "Do you think he's for real dad?" she asks.

Christian shrugs, "I don't know" he says

"He looks a bit like you, or should I say you look like him" Alex says, I nod in agreement.

The next few days are a blur of activity, the DNA paternity tests are done. We are sitting in the office of a doctor at the hospital who is going to give us the results. I am sitting with Christian who looks lost and vulnerable. Andrew looks calm and collected.

The doctor appears and smiles at us. "Sorry to keep you waiting" he says with a smile and offers his hand to Christian, myself and then Andrew. He sits down and opens an envelope.

His eyebrows raise and he gives the papers to Christian, "Mr Chalmers is indeed your biological father" he says Christian looks at the papers and then looks towards Andrew, who has tears in his eyes. Christian swallows deeply and looks at me, he looks so vulnerable I feel my heart twisting for him, I touch his arm gently and put my hand out for the papers. He hands them to me and wraps his arm around me pulling me to him and clinging to me.

Christian invites Andrew back to our home to talk, as we walk in we see Phoebe sitting feeding Damien, I smile at her, "Phoebe, its official this is your grandfather" I say gesturing towards Andrew, he sits down on the sofa, looking around the room, he looks uncomfortable and overwhelmed. Phoebe finishes up feeding Damien and burps him and places him in Andrew's arms,

"This is your great grandchild then" she says with a smile. Andrew smiles and cradles the baby in his arms. Christian sits down beside him and looks as though he means business.

"You said you were dying, what's wrong with you?" he asks getting straight to the point.

Andrew sighs, "Its not important" he says as he hands Damien back to Phoebe and watches her leave the room.

"I will be the judge of that" Christian replies firmly

"Heart disease" Andrew replies shortly

Christian looks at him, "Surely you could have a bypass operation?" he asks

Andrew looks uncomfortable, I realise he probably hasn't got any insurance to pay for such a procedure, the look on Christian's face tells me he realises that this might be the case as well.

Andrew looks at Christian, and Christian says "I will arrange for you to be assessed"

"No you won't, I am not going to spend my remaining time sponging off you" Andrew says adamantly.

Christian frowns, "I have just discovered the only biological family member I have and I have the means to help that person stay alive longer than he otherwise would, and you would deny me that?" he says shortly his eyes flashing dangerously.

Andrew swallows deeply, he still looks uncomfortable, but Christian won't take no for an answer, in the end he agrees to see a specialist.

Christian walks away to phone the hospital and I move towards Andrew. "I should tell you something, he wants to do this, but he needs to do this too" I stop and Andrew looks at me questioningly.

"Christian's mother, Ella died and he was 4 years old, he was alone with the body for a number of days before the body was discovered, by his mothers pimp, he called the authorities and left. It damaged Christian profoundly, he felt he was unable to help his mother even though he was a small child, he is incredibly over protective of me and our children, he has to have control in all things, but he isn't as bad as he used to be. Now he has found you he will want to do everything in his power to help you, please let him" I stop.

Andrew's mouth is hanging open, "I had no idea" he says quietly.

"There is much more but I will leave that to Christian whether or not he tells you, he was badly scarred by his early years" I say, emotionally and physically I think to myself.

Andrew nods, pain written all over his face. "How did Ella die?" he asks

I shake my head, "I'm not sure, but from what Christian has said it appeared to be a drugs overdose"

Andrew shakes his head sadly. "I did look for them, I searched and searched, I never lost hope I would find him". he pulls out his wallet, and produces a couple of battered old photographs, one of Christian as a baby in the arms of his mother, the same woman I saw on his notice board in his childhood bedroom at his parents house all those years ago, his copper hair and grey eyes instantly recognisable. The second is of Christian on his own lying on a carpet with a teddy.

"Is that me?" Christian is standing behind us staring at the photo of the baby lying on the carpet, Andrew shows him the other one and Christian swallows deeply when he sees his mother, the distress on his face is evident he rakes his hand through his hair, I stand swiftly and go to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Come and sit down, and talk" I say to him.

He hesitates and then allows me to lead him to the sofa, he takes the photographs of him with his mother and stares at it, "she looks like she loves me in this photo" he says quietly.

"Of course she did" Andrew replies "Why would you think otherwise?" he asks.

Christian lifts his head up and stares straight into the eyes of the old man in front of us, he unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, he gestures to the scars on his chest and then turns and points over his shoulder at the ones on his back. "Because she let her pimp do this to me amongst other things" he says bitterly.

Phoebe is in the doorway, I don't know how long she has been standing there but the horrified look on her face tells me she has heard everything. She looks at her father who quickly pulls his shirt back on and buttons it up.

"Oh daddy" she says and runs to him he stands and catches her in his arms, "Its ok Phoebe it was a long while ago" he says. She nods, "I'll go check on Damien" she says. As she has only just come down from putting Damien down, I am assuming she is tactfully removing herself from the room. Andrew looks crushed; he watches the evident love between Christian and his daughter and doesn't say a word.

I stand to leave too, Christian reaches out and grips my hand, "Don't go baby" he pleads, "I need you" he whispers. I sit down again and grasp his hand tightly.

I decide to step in "Christian has suffered nightmares throughout his life because of the way he was treated as a young child, I was the first person he allowed to touch him", I purposely ignore the fact Elena could also touch him. "He suffered a phobia of anyone touching him, because the only touch he knew was harsh and cruel and it took us a long while for him to trust me to allow me to touch his body, the only people who can touch him on certain parts of his body to this day are myself, our children, his sister and his mother. It left him unable to mix with other children and became intolerable during his teen years he got into fights – bad ones just to get some kind of physical contact with other people, and it lead to him being taken advantage of and abused by an older woman who sexually abused him for years" I stop.

Christian has his head down and I wrap my arms round him, he clings to me without saying a word. Andrew looks as though I have given him a beating, he looks lost and hurt, he hesitates then puts his hands out to Christian, "AJ...I mean Christian" he says and stops, he holds his hands out but doesn't make any attempt to touch Christian. Christian looks at him and then looks at me, in front of me is the small frightened and bewildered boy I remember from the photographs Welch found years ago, not the proud strong 50 year old captain of industry and hotshot CEO I have adored all these years. Christian reaches across and gingerly touches Andrew's hand, he lets go of me and reaches out to his father with his other arm, as Andrews arms wrap around his son, Christian freezes and a noise escapes his throat like a wounded animal. Andrew holds Christian to him gently stroking his arm and whispering in his ear, soothing words. "Its ok I won't hurt you son" he says. I see Christian gradually relax and bury his head in Andrews shoulder and sob, Andrew wrapped his hand around Christians head and rocked him gently.

Just at that moment Izzy and Alex walk in and see Christian in the most vulnerable state they have ever seen, Izzy freezes.

"Dad?" she says and steps towards him.

Christian raises his head, Andrew immediately releases him and Christian stands he holds out his arms to Izzy and she steps into them, "Izzy this is your grandfather" he says. Izzy glares at the old man in front of her. Alex comes round and offers his hand to Andrew, before Christian can say anything.

"Hello grandfather" he says, Andrew takes Alex's hand smiles at him.

Izzy continues to glare at him, "Izzy" Christian says gently.

"So you are for real, where the hell have you been all these years?" she spits

"Izzy" Christian says sharply.

Andrew raises his hand, "It's ok" he says, "I have been searching for A...Christian all my life, I have explained this to him and I have explained how we lost contact in the first place" he says calmly.

Izzy turns to her father, and looks questioningly at him, and he nods. She nods satisfied, but doesn't say anything, she releases herself from her father's arms and wanders away without another word.

Christian looks at Andrew, "Please forgive my daughter she is a little like me and doesn't like anyone who she perceives as hurting her family"

Andrew nods, "I followed the trial of that teacher who abused Alex and Isobel was portrayed as the heroine for gathering all the evidence to put her away - I assumed it was exaggerated but now having met her, I am thinking maybe its not" he smiles.

I smile, "Izzy is one of a kind" I say.

Dinner is a little uncomfortable, Christian has introduced Andrew to the staff Taylor nods and disappears as does Sawyer, Wiseman and Prescott look stunned. Gail has been her usual friendly self, and I can see Andrew has warmed to her. Grace has joined us for dinner, I am sure she wants to talk to Andrew and explain some of what happened to Christian from her point of view, after all she was the doctor who examined him when he was first found. Izzy is still giving off hostile vibes, but Phoebe and Alex are more accepting. We explain about Christian's family, about Mia and Elliot and all the nieces and nephews, Christian and Grace both have tears in their eyes when they talk about Carrick and Grace digs a photograph out of her purse and shows it to Andrew.

As the evening wears on things become a little more relaxed and Andrew shows Grace his treasured photographs of Christian as a baby. Grace's hand flies to her throat and tears pour down her cheeks.

"Oh Christian darling you were a beautiful baby" she says, she looks at Andrew, "What did you call him?" she asks quietly.

"Andrew Junior, but we called him AJ for short" Andrew says with a smile, "I keep having to stop myself from calling him AJ now, but Christian is a lovely name" he says. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Christian and Andrew are spending a lot of time together, getting to know each other and learning about each other and slowly but surely he had become a permanent fixture within our family, the road hasn't been easy both Andrew and Christian had a lifetime of issues to overcome and accept about each other but they were both willing to give it their best shot and that was half the battle.

Christian had arranged for all his fathers belongings to be brought to Seattle from Detroit and he had given him Escala to live in, Andrew had been reluctant at first and totally overwhelmed but eventually accepted Christians gesture with good will. He had become incredibly close to Grace in the short amount of time they had known each other they had shared stories, Andrew telling Grace what AJ was like as a baby, and Grace talking about the child that was Christian who had grown up with her and Carrick. It seems amazing that so much has happened in such a short space of time, but once Christian gets the bit between his teeth, things happen and happen quickly.

The best news was what we discovered only this week after Christian had taken his father to see the top heart specialist in Seattle, it appeared that the heart disease Andrew was suffering with wasn't as terminal as first thought, and after a by pass operation he would be good to go for a few more years. Christian has moved quickly and arranged and paid for his father to have life extending surgery.

Christian is at the hospital now; he has barely been home the past few days since his father went in for the operation. He had been an emotional wreck during the operation and has spent hours sitting by his father's bedside afterwards.

Just as I am thinking about him, the door to the lounge opens and Christian walks in, he looks tired, I stand and walk towards him, he throws his jacket on the chair and wraps his arms around me burying his face in my hair in inhaling deeply.

"How's your dad?" I ask as I gently caress his back.

"Doing well, his progress has been astounding considering his age" the relief is evident in Christian's voice.

"He has something to live for" I say quietly and pull him closer to me.

Andrew's progress and recovery is continuing and he is soon discharged into our care. Christian is adamant he is staying with us until he is fully recovered; Grace has been making regular visits to see Andrew as well.

Talking seems to be the thing they do most, it makes me smile when I remember back to how getting anything out of Christian was like getting blood from a stone, but he has opened up and talked openly of his past about what he remembers of the time with his mother. I often walk in and they are talking together, one such occasion I hear Christian asking his father a question.

"Dad, why didn't you ever remarry?" I hold my breath listening, and debating whether or not to go in.

I hear the disembodied voice of Andrew coming through the door "Ella was the love of my life, the way you are with Ana reminds me of what we had, before it all went wrong, I have spent my life searching for you both, there was never room for anyone else, and when I found she was dead, and you had been adopted, my search continued for you, I will never forget the day I first saw you, all grown up, your copper hair and grey eyes a perfect mixture of me and your mother. You were stood by her grave, something had told me to go there that day, something had willed me to go I can't explain it, I saw you, Ana leading you by the hand and finding the grave, I saw her hold you so tenderly, I had no idea life had been so rough for you with her, and you had so many issues about her...Ana looked as though she was pregnant?"

Christian nods, "She was – with Theo, I had behaved so badly when she told me she was pregnant and we had worked it all out, but I had to forgive my mother before I could be any sort of father, Ana knew that visiting her grave would help with that, it took her a while to persuade me to go, she is a wonderful woman, I don't know what I would have become if I had never met her, she saved me"

I swallow deeply from the other side of the door and walk away, this is far too private a conversation to interrupt. I head to the kitchen, Gail is busy preparing dinner, I smile at her and sit down at the table.

"Dinner will be ready in about ½ an hour Mrs Grey" Gail says cheerfully.

I nod, "Thank you Gail" I say, I decide to broach a subject which has been bothering me for a while, and I have been putting off.

"Gail, what are your thoughts on Harry taking on Phoebe and the baby?" I ask, Gail stills and looks at me, "Honestly" I add.

Gail sighs, "I don't know, I feel responsible for him, after all I'm his Aunt, and his only family and I don't want to see him get hurt, Phoebe went off the rails for a while, but she seems settled now and everyone deserves a second chance, she has taken to motherhood so I am hoping they can make a go of it, but I have a feeling in the back of my mind that something is going to go wrong, I am hoping I am wrong, but its something which I can't shake".

I nod, "I feel exactly the same way, I know its an awful thing to say about my own daughter, but she hurt him once before, Its hard not to have concerns she will do it again, but as you say motherhood has suited her and calmed her, she loves Damien and wants what's best for him and she does seem to have genuine feelings for Harry". I stop "I guess we will both have to just wait and see" I say with a sigh.

"It's all we can do" Gail says.

We are gathered around the dinner table, Grace has joined us again, Alex is talking about his day at school, he and Izzy have changed schools since the court case with Miss Hailes. The infamy was just too much and with the story top news across the States for months, the school had been under siege from the paps. It was the only sensible thing to do for everyone concerned. Isobel was getting ready to graduate High School and was debating what she wanted to do with her life. Her attitude was thawing towards Andrew and she was finally beginning to accept her new grandfather. As we are sitting chatting and eating, Christians phone rings, he sighs and reaches into his pocket and frowns as he looks at the screen.

"Theo" he says as he answers, I see him smile as he listens, "Sure I'll send the plane...yes...ok, see you then son, bye" he puts his phone back in his pocket and turns to me, "Theo and Harry want to come home for the weekend, it appears our son has a girlfriend and he wants us to meet her". Amusement is evident on Christians face.

Christian and I go to the airport to meet Theo and Gail and Taylor go to meet Harry. Harry emerges from the plane first closely followed by Ryan who is looking around always on alert. Harry runs down the steps of the plane and straight into Gail's arms, he kisses her soundly on the cheek, Taylor slaps Harry affectionately on the back and they embrace each other.

"Where's Phoebe?" Harry asks, looking around.

I look over "She is at home; she was up all night with Damien so I didn't have the heart to wake her". Harry nods; he turns towards the car and climbs in. I look towards the plane and see our eldest son walking down the steps with a tall slim girl, with blonde hair down to her waist and perfect grooming and make up. Theo is beaming as he leads his girlfriend towards us, he kisses my cheek gently and hugs his father, he then turns to the girl beside him and pulls her forward, "Mom, Dad, this is Jennifer, Jennifer Harris, Jen this is my mom and dad"

Jennifer is staring at Christian, and smiles widely "I'm so pleased to meet you" she gushes "fancy me meeting the Christian Grey" she stops, she has ignored me completely, but I expected as much, Christian still makes women's heads turn it amuses me, but call it a mothers instinct but warning bells are sounding in my mind about this girl.

Back at home, Theo is enthusiastically introducing Jen to everyone, Alex is friendly, but I notice Izzy is a little reserved. Phoebe is delighted to see Harry and isn't really interested in anyone else. I wander over to Izzy and pull her to one side, "you don't like her do you?" I whisper.

Izzy shakes her head, "she has gold digger written all over her" she says.

"What makes you say that?" I ask intrigued to know what Izzy has noticed.

"For starters she is more interested in dad than Theo, she is practically falling over herself to get him to notice her, when she isn't trying to get dad to notice her, she isn't interested in Theo, she is looking all over the place, look" she stops and nods, "Theo can't take his eyes off her, he's in love with her, but she doesn't give a damn about him, she hasn't made eye contact with him once, she's more interested in the stuff in the room than she is of him"

I sigh; this is what I had feared when my children started seeing people that they would be used by people for their wealth and name. I watch as Theo and Jen disappear, I look around and notice Christian has disappeared. I go in search of him, I find him on the phone in his office. He turns to look at me when I enter. "Ok Welch, thanks" he throws his phone on the table. I walk towards him

"Getting Welch to do a background check on Jen?" I ask.

Christian nods, "There is something about her which I don't trust" he says quietly.

I nod," same here, and Izzy doesn't like her either, she thinks she's a gold digger" I wrap my arms around Christians waist. "We can't let Theo know how we feel we will only push him quicker into her arms, so we have to accept her and be friendly and welcoming to her despite what we think".

Christian nods in agreement. 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
We are heading towards the summer, five months have passed and we are looking towards Theo's graduation, we are all preparing for the flight to Harvard to see the ceremony, Christian is bursting with pride, his son is this year's valedictorian, and he will be giving the closing speech at the graduation ceremony. Everyone is going to be there, Grace, Andrew, Ray, Phoebe and little Damien, Isobel, Alex, Elliot and Kate are also coming as is Mia. Ethan cannot get time off work to come, Jonathan is staying in Seattle with him and Ava and Zoe are also staying behind, and Noah is away with his mother Suzannah on holiday, but the rest of the family is turning out in force to see our eldest son graduate. Theo's future is secure, he will be working for Christian, he has taken an entry level position and is going to learn the business from the ground up so he knows it inside out. He wants his father's life work to be in good hands. Harry is meeting us at Harvard he won't be graduating yet his degree course is much longer for Law than the business one which Theo studied.

Isobel has been looking at options for when she leaves school she graduates soon and has been thinking seriously about her future. She has been considering law enforcement which terrifies me or the military which terrifies me even more. Alex is much more settled now and responding to his therapy with Flynn its taking time but he is gradually believing that he did nothing wrong. He still sees a lot of Ava and as a result been getting close to Elliot, who has given him little bits to do on his construction sites, Alex seems to enjoy it, Elliot pays him for doing what he does, mainly simple tasks and donkey work, but he is earning his own money and seems keen to go into the construction business when he leaves school, Elliot has promised him a position within Grey Construction, if he still feels the same way when he leaves school.

Today is about Theo though, as we all board Christian's plane I am excited to see my son again. What I am not so keen on is seeing Jen again, Theo seems head over heel s in love with her, but everyone else can see she is a gold digger, we are trying to be supportive but at the same time trying to warn Theo about her. It's an early start and a long flight, I make my way into the cabin at the back of the plane and try to get some sleep, when I awaken I feel Christian lying behind me, rhythmically running his hand up and down my arm, I roll over and face him. He smiles at me and kisses me on the lips, immediately the kiss deepens and before we know it we are in the throws of passion.

"God I love you so much Mrs Grey" Christian mutters in my ear,

"I love you too" I say staring up at him and running my fingers through his hair. "Won't we be missed, everyone is out there?" I suddenly feel dreadfully exposed at what we have just been doing.

Christian smiles "Everyone has the same idea as you did they were all fast asleep when I came in here" he murmurs kissing my neck gently.

When we land Theo is waiting for us, he is alone, I am ashamed of the fact my heart leaps when I see this.

"Hello darling" I say as I embrace him and kiss his cheek, "Where's Jen?" I ask

"We broke up" Theo says shortly, I can see the pain in his eyes, and I don't push him. Christian wraps his arm around his son's shoulder and offers him comfort.

"She was cheating on me" he says suddenly, "Ryan caught her in a compromising situation in a bar and he told me, she didn't even deny it" he stops.

We head to the hotel we are all staying at, and get settled in and get ready for the graduation ceremony.

The graduation ceremony is a huge success, Theo's speech goes down well and he gets a standing ovation, I glance at Christian who is radiating pride as he stands clapping his son. Afterwards we are all having drinks and food and people are gravitating towards Christian to talk to him, I wander off, I can't help thinking back to my own graduation and how the relationship with Christian was then, at that point he still wanted me as his sub and things were difficult to say the least between us. I smile at the memory.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Izzy who comes and pulls my arm, "Mom" she says I turn smile at her.

"Yes darling" I say, reaching out to her.

"Phoebe wants you" she mutters a look of clear disapproval on her face. I walk over to Phoebe who is standing with Harry who is holding Damien in his arms blowing raspberries on his tummy, Damien is squealing and giggling with delight.

"Mom, would you mind taking care of Damien for us so we can spend a bit of time together?" Phoebe asks, I smile at her.

"Sure" I say and take Damien from Harry's arms.

"Thanks mom" Phoebe says and with that they wander away.

"Left holding the baby" Izzy says sarcastically as she comes over, Damien holds his hand out to Izzy and she absently gives him her finger to grab.

"She deserves a break" I say quietly, and she will be fine with Harry.

Christian wanders over and takes Damien from my arms, "Come here little man" he says "Come to your granddad" as he takes him photographers appear from everywhere wanting a shot of grandfather and grandson, Christian poses and allows a few photographs, but when he says enough they know better than to push him.

Theo comes over to me to speak to me he looks so handsome in his gown and cap, Izzy takes a photograph of us both, Theo towers over me now, he is taller than Christian, Christian comes over and we all pose for a series of photographs. Harry and Phoebe re-appear briefly and Ryan takes a photograph of the whole family.

As we are milling around, a voice make me turn, "Theo" it says

We all turn and see Jen standing looking at Theo, my heart sinks.

"What do you want Jen?" Theo asks staring at her.

She fiddles with her gown "Can I talk to you privately, I want to apologise" she says.

Theo sighs and walks away with her, I shake my head he will forgive her and she will hurt him again. But I feel he has to learn from his own mistakes, I can't be there to protect him from everything, just to be there to advise him and pick up the pieces.

As I am thinking, I am distracted by a man who comes up to me, I have no idea who he is, "Mrs Grey" he says smoothly.

I frown, "Hello, I'm sorry do I know you?" I ask

He shakes his head, "No you don't but I know you, I have been following you for years, you are a very beautiful woman far too good for him" he glances towards Christian, he reaches towards me and grabs my arm, fear streaks through me, I try to pull away, I reach up to slap him with my free hand and he grabs it I look desperately towards Christian who is charging towards me along with Izzy who is looking ferocious.

"Get your hands off my wife" Christian spits at the man.

He grins at Christian, "make me" he says with a sneer

Before Christian can move Isobel has stepped in so fast and with such intensity I don't even see what she does, all I know is I am free and the man is groaning on the floor, and security are running towards us.

Christian is holding me tightly in his arms checking my arms "Are you ok baby?" he says breathlessly.

I nod, "Who is he?" I ask

Christian shrugs, "no idea" he says, and everyone has gathered around us, Grace looks shocked. I watch as the man is led away.

We later discover that the man was mentally ill, he had been obsessed with me since I had married Christian, and felt I should be with him instead, he had managed to get into the graduation ceremony as he had a niece who was graduating at the same time as Theo. It had been the perfect opportunity for him to stake his claim. I felt sick. In that moment I was glad for Christians over protectiveness and his constant security fears. Christian didn't leave my side for the rest of the day, he escorted me to the bathroom and waited for me to re-emerge, I think it had shaken him more than he chose to admit. In recent years we had become a little complacent as far as security had become, we were sure of each other and although we still had our team around us, things had become more relaxed in recent times. This was a wake up call that we couldn't ignore, and made me realise that being married to Christian Grey was not something you could ever forget.

That night in the hotel we all had dinner, in a private dining room in the hotel we were staying at everyone was a little shaken about the events that had transpired at the graduation. Andrew was shocked more than anyone else; it was the first time he had come into contact with anything like what had happened. Another person who was quiet and "off" was Theo, although I suspected there was other reasons behind that. He came up to me as we were making our way to the dining room.

"Are you ok mom?" he asked catching hold of my arm

"Yes thank you darling" I nod, and look at him closely "how about you?" I ask.

Theo sighs and shrugs, "she wanted to apologise for cheating, and wanted me to give her another chance, but I said no, she didn't love me enough if she was prepared to go off with someone else at the drop of a hat, I don't think she really loved me at all, she loved my name and that was all" he says sadly.

I wrap my arms around my son, "You are a smart boy Theo, you will find someone who loves you for you". I kiss him on the forehead and he smiles at me.

"Come on lets sit down" I say gesturing to the table, I move forward and take my seat. Christian sat at the head of the table; "I just want to say a few words" he started looking around. "We have everyone here and aside from the unpleasant episode after the graduation ceremony, today has been a wonderful day, our eldest son has graduated from Harvard university – Theo I am so very proud of you, and I know GEH will be in safe hands when I want to retire, Phoebe you are now a mother and have taken to the job fantastically you and Harry make a wonderful couple and you have a beautiful family, Harry you are an inspiration to everyone you have overcome adversity and become a solid young man. Izzy, what can I say, thank you for today, you are remarkable young woman I am so proud of you, Alex my baby son, you too have suffered and you have overcome you are an inspiration to me every day" He stops and then turns towards all the rest of the family around the table," Elliot, my dear brother", he stops and smiles "you have finally got your act together and I am so proud of you for that, Mia you will always be my baby sister but you are and always will be very special to me, Kate we haven't always seen eye to eye, but you are strong woman and I am proud to count you as a friend and as family, Mom, I want to take this opportunity to thank you and Carrick – god rest his soul, for giving me the life you did, you have no idea what that has meant to me all these years, Andrew...dad, we have only been father and son a short time, but I am so glad we finally found each other, Ray you allowed me to marry your daughter, I won't say step daughter as you are more than a step father to Ana and for that I will be eternally grateful, and I consider myself blessed and extremely lucky to have a father in law like you, thank you" he stops and looks at me, his face shines with love and affection as he turns to face me, he reaches over and grasps my hand, "Ana, what can I say to you, that I haven't said already, you are my life, I loved you from the moment you fell into my office all those years ago, you saw a part of me which I didn't even see myself and you loved me despite my many faults you wanted me anyway. You have loved me to the point of putting your own life in danger, you are my everything, Ana, I love you isn't enough to describe the emotions I feel for you" he stops gazing at me. The whole table is silent, and slowly a round of applause trickles out.

Grace is in tears, "That was so beautiful darling, I have never heard you talk with so much emotion and feeling so publicly before, I am so proud of you" she stops and sniffs into her tissue.

I swallow deeply "I'd just like to echo what Christian has said, and thank everyone for coming and celebrating our sons graduation, I would also like to mention Ethan who can't be here due to work commitments and Jonathan, Ava, Zoe and Noah who are all back home in Seattle" I pause "and of course there are people who should be here to share this but even though they are no longer with us they will always be remembered, they are of course My mother Carla and Carrick"

Isobel looks choked up as does everyone else, she raises her glass "To family, all family those around this table and those who have left us but are still in our hearts...to family" she says

"To family" is the resounding chorus.


	20. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Its been three years now since my mom and dad died, the Christian Grey died at the good age of 87, peacefully in his sleep, my mom died a week later aged 81, we all say it was a broken heart, they were soul mates, one could not live without the other, they were joined in a way which nobody could ever understand. Their love was solid and nobody had ever come between them, they were more than husband and wife, a bond of love which seemed to be stronger than life itself.

I look at the neat graves in our family plot, Mom, dad, Granddad Carrick and Grandma Grace, and Granddad Andrew, who finally was reunited with his son after years of searching, Granddad Ray and of course my brother, Matthew, I look at his grave and wonder what he would have done with his life if he had had the chance to live it.

My mind wanders to the rest of my family, and the other graves in the plot, Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot, they remarried and lived in peace until Uncle Elliot died of natural causes, Aunt Kate is still alive but doesn't know anybody now, dementia is such a cruel disease. Aunt Mia is still alive an old lady now, but still very much the same person she was when she was younger. She is also a widow, Uncle Ethan died suddenly from a massive stroke it was a shock but everyone rallied around, my dad was a great tower of strength to her when it happened. Ava and Zoe are both married I talk to Ava regularly, she and I have this bond from what happened to us when we were kids, and they are both great moms to their kids, Ava is Shrink and a damn good one and Zoe is in the teaching profession as a mathematics teacher. Noah is a television producer he works for one of the big networks, Jonathan – Aunty Mia's son is a police commissioner now living in California he went through the ranks and worked his way up, probably due to the influence from his cousin Isobel, my big sis who has always looked out for us all, we don't see her much now, she is 57 now and a big shot in the FBI but I know if I needed her she would be there. She never married, too married to her job and to getting justice for people. My eldest brother Theo, he's 61 now and he followed in dads footsteps he how runs Grey Enterprise Holdings, he reminds me of dad so much he is a ruthless businessman but kind hearted and generous to his family. He has been married twice; his first wife Susan was a gold digger of epic proportions only after his money and the status his name gave her. Thankfully the prenup allowed him to get away from her reasonably in tact. But when he met Helena we knew she was a keeper, she wasn't interested in his money and refused to accept anything from him, she reminded me a lot of mom to be honest, she has a kind heart and plenty of love to give. They have a son - Christian, I knew Theo would name his son after our dad. He is going to be the new Christian Grey of GEH soon after following in his grandfathers and fathers footsteps. Then there's Pheebs what can I say about her, there has to be one black sheep in the family and it seems Phoebe was ours. Harry doted on her he became a rich and powerful lawyer, my brother Theo uses his services for any legal matters and he is good. He gave Phoebe everything she wanted, but for Phoebe it just wasn't enough, Harry and Damien were heart broken when she just left one day, she had been suffering with depression after the miscarriage of a second child, she got into a bad crowd and started using drugs again, but she didn't stop at cannabis, she got in too deep with hard drugs and got hooked on crack. I went with Harry to identify her body she had been found dead in a seedy apartment, she had died of an overdose, and we had discovered she had been prostituting herself to pay for the drugs. Harry was gutted, but to his credit he has been there for Damien, and has been a rock of stability for him, Harry's 63 now and retired from law but still does a little to keep his hand in as a favour for people, Damien is 41 and followed his stepfather into law. I glance over at Phoebe's grave and shake my head, such a waste of a life. Finally there's me, little Alexander Grey the youngest son of Christian and Ana, the miracle who survived when his twin brother died, now I'm 55, I went to work for Uncle Elliot in the construction industry, and now I own Grey Construction, Uncle Elliot left it to me, I have a wife, Dee a beautiful, clever and wonderful woman who is the love of my life, she works for an advertising company and we have a 16 year old daughter and I am very happy. None of us are poor, our father made sure we would be well provided for in his will.

"Dad" A voice pulls me from my thoughts I turn and see my 16 year old daughter walking towards me.

"Hello Ana darling" I say and wrap my arm around her, she has her grandmother's name and her looks.

"What are you doing?" she asks

"Oh just visiting" I say quietly, "Why did you come here to find me?" I ask

"There is no-one home, mom's still at work and I called the construction site and Doug said you were coming here on your way home, so I thought I'd come and find you" She smiles at me, "Come on dad lets go home" she pulls at my hand.

"I'm coming baby" I turn to the graves, and with a small smile I whisper "Laters!"

THE END


End file.
